


All That I've Got

by smokeandstarlight



Series: All That I've Got (Lead Me Out) [1]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way/Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, Highschool AU, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandstarlight/pseuds/smokeandstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a normal teenager, who lives with his ever-busy mom. But with one look at Gerard, everything Frank knows changes. Through strife and pain and heartbreak, Gerard and Frank always find their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Fate brings Gerard, a human with a 6th sense, crashing into Frank's life, and nothing is ever the same.  
> sorry for any typos!  
> disclaimer: all fiction

It only took one backward cast glance for Frank’s whole life to twist. The book Fate had plotted- etched into history- for Frank, was burned and rewritten. All in the fraction of a moment. 

In that slivered second, in that one look, Fate battled Destiny, and the small town on the east coast was never the same. 

\---  
Snyder Hill high school was a dingy, miskept place- fitting for New Jersey it seemed. Frank felt like if his life were put on fast-forward, the majority of the scenes would be colored in the dank gray of the halls here. Like moping storm clouds. Like cigarette smoke.

The last comparison made the idea less upsetting to Frank at least. 

“What the hell kinda question is this?” Frank’s train of thought derailed with a crash. He turned to his best friend, Bob, who sat beside him at their round lunch table (which, unsurprisingly, was gray.) 

Bob had his blonde head craned toward his English homework, as if the closer he got to the paper, the closer he got to the answers. Which was something Frank knew from experience, was untrue.

“Couldn’t tell you, dude.” Frank responded to his friend’s anguish, “Ms. Stevof should get eaten by bats for assigning a forty question review over the weekend.” 

Across the table, a boy with wild hair glanced up from his comic with a high laugh. “I’m not saying I don’t agree, but did you even attempt to do it, Frank?” Ray Toro said, not unkindly. 

Frank gave a ambiguous grunt then cracked a devilish smile. “Nope. But I’m sure you did, Ray.”

Ray didn’t even need to answer, he always did his work- and on time too- so he just smirked and ducked down into his colorful book again. 

Bob managed to struggle his way to question fifteen before he gave up in a slew of cuss words and crumpled paper. 

“Let’s go out for a smoke,” He said, standing up and gazing expectantly at Frank.

Eagerly, the dark-haired boy jumped up from his seat to stand next to Bob, who was one of the only people not comically taller than Frank. He began buzzing his way through the lunchroom -Bob trailing in his wake- to the wide glass-fronted doors on the far side of the space. The doors lead out to the school’s eating patio, where off to the side there was a brick wall perfect for sneaking a cigarette behind. 

“I hope the fucking burnouts aren’t smoking today, too,” Bob grumbled. 

“Aw, don’t be so pouty, Bob,” Frank smiled as he fished his carton of cigarettes from the back pocket of his jeans. “They’re not all that bad. I actually like Bert.”

The other boy rolled his eyes. “Bert is the worst of them. He makes no fucking sense. I think it’s ‘cause the drugs have fried his brain, dude.”

Frank giggled and they rounded the corner of the wall. The grass beyond was vacant, and Bob gave a relived, “Fuck yes,” before plopping down.

“Here,” he clapped his hands, and Frank threw him the cigarettes. Then the younger boy sat against the wall too. 

Bob lit his smoke, and they laughed at the way his hands shook as he grasped the lighter. 

Bob had been smoking longer than Frank. Mostly because Bob was older by a couple years (though he managed to fail enough to be in Frank’s grade), and he constantly need his next nicotine-fix. And because Frank was always more than happy to get his own fix at the same, they had become each other’s smoking company. 

It helped that they shared the same dry humor and interests, and together they made a mellow pair, cut from the same gray cloth, Frank would assume.   
Once Frank has his own cigarette alight, he sucked in and felt the wispy fume silken his mouth, soothing tangled nerves and misplaced thoughts. He fucking loved this feeling. 

Bob blew a string of white rings from his mouth and Frank laughed smoke out his nose, his veins buzzing, and the world was cigarette gray. 

That was until the warning bell rang and the two had to scramble inside, praying the tell-tale thick smell wouldn’t follow them. 

It was then that it happened.

Just as they had caught up with Ray on his way out of the cafeteria, Frank flashed a look over his shoulder. And stopped walking. 

Fate’s book burned and Frank caught sight of the girl-pretty, dark haired boy still sitting at a table behind them. 

Every detail about the boy screamed at Frank, and his heart raced. Dark hair infringing on olive eyes. Pale skin and a face that swooped down into a baby shape. His dark jacket was buttoned tight, and he had a messenger bag that had been painted until the shades had created a thick rainbow seal over the canvas. 

But what really jumped Frank’s heart was how the kid felt, even from the yards separating them. Off the other boy, colors seemed to flow. Gold, silver, red, and cigarette-smoke gray. Creativity. Intelligence. Love. Strength. 

An aura? Frank thought. 

Frank’s mouth had dried, and his ears had deafened to his friends’ concerned questioning. Frank waved them away until they eventually hustled to class.   
Other students shuffled by also, down the dove-shadowed halls.

Then the late bell rang, and as Frank stared, the kid’s head snapped up from the notebook he was scribbling in. Upset chased confusion across his pretty face, and he scrambled up from his seat. He was still surrounded by the colors, each shade keeping Frank’s eyes glued to the other boy. 

Then Frank snapped back to himself, and everything was gray again. The colors had left, and so had the boy. 

Even after Frank spent five minutes looking, he couldn’t find the boy again. It was almost as if he’d evaporated like rain. 

Dejectedly, Frank hefted his backpack and wandered toward class and to the detention slip his math teacher had waiting for him. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Bob growled. “This is your second detention this week! And it’s fucking tuesday! I don’t even get that many.” 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, man. I didn’t mean to be late.” Frank huffed. He wasn’t buzzing anymore. He was just as pissed as Bob. Detention meant missing band practice, and that meant letting down his friends. 

“Does anyone, Frankie?” Sensible Ray butted in. Frank could tell he was mad too, which made him feel worse. Ray was the most-level headed person Frank knew, and disappointing him was like disappointing Frank’s own parents. 

They were standing out in the Jersey autumn weather, loitering by the junior parking lot. Frank didn’t have time to waste though, so he batted his shame away and fixed Bob and Ray with a bitter look. “You guys will be fine without me. Pete can fill in my vocals, and I’ll be at practice tomorrow.” 

Bob sighed in defeat, “Okay, fine. But you owe us now.”

Ray nodded at his side, crazed hair bobbing. “Owe us double.” 

“Okay, yeah, I owe you double. Now I gotta go, Mr. Cargal takes roll in a few minutes, and I will not be late for that.”

After quick goodbyes, Frank rushed to detention, where the Mr. Cargal already had a stick up his butt. Probably because he had to monitor “delinquents” instead of going home to his crumbing marriage and hateful children.

Frank’s thoughts were poison and pissed, and they stayed that way through the whole hour he was stuck in that class. He could practically hear his band playing without him, and his heart beat in his ears with anger. 

Finally Mr. Cargal announced detention’s end, and Frank immediately smashed out the ugly gray door. He stomped down the hall and out the school’s back entrance, raging the whole way. He made sure to kick up the grass around the courtyard, also.

Just as Frank reached the stone steps that led back to the parking lot, he stopped. A familiar feeling had ebbed into his consciousness, and he noticed the figured stooped on the top step. 

It was the boy from earlier today. The boy with the colors. 

The kid had his raven head down, and a paperback rested open on his lap. As Frank watched, looking intently for any trace of the colors from before, the other boy suddenly lifted his pale hand to the book and tore the printed page he had been reading from the book’s weathered spine. 

Frank guffawed in surprise. The small noise caused the other kid to jerk to attention. He leveled an olive colored glance over his shoulder at Frank, his face a mix between shame and annoyance. 

The look cued Frank in on his staring, and he quickly worked to make himself look like less of a creep. If that was possible. “Uh, hey.” Frank said, feeling beyond uncomfortable. The boy’s colors hadn’t returned and Frank was worried he had been going crazy. He just wanted to get home.

“Hello,” The other boy said. He shoved the savaged papers and ruined book into his bag and stood, looking as unsure as Frank felt. “I was, um, tearing them out for art. I have an art project, and I thought it’d look cool. I wasn’t, uh, just mutilating a book for fun..”

After a moment Frank cracked a smile. “Nah, I knew that,” He liked this boy, who was unsure and spacey and tore books apart for art. “What’s your name?”

Frank felt his chest quiver when the other boy smiled back shyly, his grin lopsided. “I’m Gerard,” he said. 

“Woah, cool name, dude. I’m Frank,” Frank saddled up to Gerard’s side, and inclined his head down toward the parking lot. “Need a ride, Gerard?”

Gerard hesitated, then said “No, I’m good,” 

Frank assessed the nearly empty lot for a skeptical moment. “You sure?”

“Yeah. My friend is picking me up, she’s just late apparently.” The taller boy bit his lip like he was nervous.

Frank leaned back against the stair’s rail, trying to keep from coming off too strong. “I can wait with you if you want. You’re new here, right?”

An unreadable expression flashed across Gerard’s face. “You don’t have to st-” he started, but Frank was already sliding down against the rail and sitting on the steps. 

“I want to,” Frank said. 

Another unreadable expression, then Gerard sat down suddenly, like he’d been defeated. After a moment filled with just the chirping birds, he said “And yeah, I am new. Been here a week.”

“Cool,” Frank said. “And I mean that. We don’t get very many new students. It’s as boring as a country music concert here.” 

Gerard seemed to not be able to help a high laugh. Frank’s own grin almost hurt his face. 

Score, a pretty, rainbow boy thought he was funny.

“Country isn’t that bad. Boring, but not bad.” Gerard pointed out. “It’s got its high points.”

“Speak for yourself,” Frank scoffed. He then noticed Gerard’s bag, which was wedged between them on the stairs. Now that he was closer he could see that the bag was a mobile piece of art; its side were mini-murals of Odysessy-worthy scenes, each one in-depth and elaborate. Frank could even identify a few comic book heroes and other famous characters painted on. “Did you do this?” He asked, looking intently at Gerard. 

The other boy flushed under Frank’s look, and Frank’s heart shuttered. 

“Yeah,” Gerard admitted. “It’s this bad habit I have- painting on things. It makes a mess.”

That made Frank whip the bag into his lap, craning his head forward to scrutinize the art. “This- this is amazing, man. Like, how?! I couldn’t do this in a million years.”

Gerard laughed again and leaned back on his hands. “It’s a gift, I know.”

Frank glanced over at him. “Someone’s cocky!” Frank said. 

Gerard sat forward, “I’m joking, man. I’m not that great. But it’s fun.” He gently tugged the bag back from Frank. 

Frank huffed a bit skeptically. Then he grinned at Gerard. “You’re cool, man. You should sit with me at lunch sometime, my friends would love you. That is if you don’t already have someone to s-”

“I don’t.” Gerard interrupted. His whole face was pulled into a smile, and his voice sounded grateful. “I haven’t all week.”

Frank felt his grin mirror the other boy’s. “Awesome. I’ll find you next time.”

They sat there for awhile, Gerard telling Frank about how he had managed to get locked inside the bathroom on his first day at Snyder Hill. Frank was finding it increasingly adorable how Gerard spoke out of the corner of his mouth, and he was genuinely disappointed when a blue Range Rover pulled into the Junior Lot.   
Gerard looked upset too, but he grabbed his messenger bag and stood. Frank rose with him, and they wandered down the steps, Gerard’s converse slapping reluctantly on the stone and Frank’s arm friendlily stretched across the taller boy’s shoulders. 

The car had pulled up to the curb at the bottom of the stairs, and the passenger window rolled down as they got closer. A girl about Frank and Gerard’s age was driving, her eyes concealed behind large sunglasses. She didn’t move for a moment, just looked at them coming closer, then she leaned across the empty seat and gave a wave at Gerard. 

He waved back, a small smile at his lips. Envy itched a bit beneath Frank’s skin, but he brushed it away. Gerard turned back to him when they reached the car. “Thanks for waiting, Frank. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Frank nodded and smiled up at Gerard. “That’s if you don’t get stuck in the bathroom again,” he joked. 

“Well, now you can come rescue me, I guess,” Gerard laughed. 

As they grinned at each other, the air between them shifted. Then suddenly, it filled in with color. Yellow, green, pink, silver, purple. Just like before in the cafeteria. They were suspended around the two of them, and time seemed to freeze for a moment. 

Then Frank’s eyes widened as he whipped his head around, looking for the source. It was coming from Gerard, who’s smile had slipped.   
Quickly, Gerard turned away from Frank and climbed into the Range Rover. The colors followed him, and in a second they had both sped off in the glossy car. 

“What?!” Frank stuttered out loud, though he was alone. The aura left a hollow space in Frank’s heart now that it was gone, and Frank didn’t like that feeling at all.

“What?” Frank repeated.

He wasn’t going crazy, then. Gerard literally emanated colors. Like body heat or something. Frank shook his head, and refrained from sitting on the curb in shock and confusion. 

Instead, he wandered over to his car, started the engine, and peeled off of the school’s property, gray cigarette smoke trailing out of his Jeep’s open windows.

\---

“I fucked up,” Gerard plopped his face into his hands. The Range Rover continued to peel away from the high school, leaving the building and the small punk-boy growing smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. 

The girl driving turned to Gerard, and sighed. “Yes. You did. I don’t know what to say.”

Gerard groaned. This is bad. He could already see the look that would be on Brian’s face, and it made every thing much, much worse. 

“But,” the girl said, “That boy seemed to like you. I hope what happened doesn’t change anything, and not just between you guys.” She gave Gerard a pointed look. 

“I’m sorry, Emerson,” he said. He kept his head bowed and his voice was already tinged with the guilt they both knew would only amplify when they got back to the house. 

\---

The next day, Gerard avoided Frank. Though the smaller boy tried to talk to him multiple times, Gerard only shimmied away in the crowds or managed to disappear all together. 

Frank grew more and more frustrated as the day trudged on, like a beat horse in a backroad race. He didn’t know exactly what he would say to Gerard if he managed to find him, but the urge to see him again burned in Frank’s mind. Frank was even fine if the conversation yielded no answers about Gerard’s color summoning, or whatever it was. 

When lunch came, Frank didn’t even bother searching for Gerard. Instead, he ushered Bob out back again so the two of them could chain smoke the time away. 

They sauntered into 8th period- the one class Frank had with both Ray and Bob- to a displeased Ray and the late-bell clanging a half-second after their entrance. Ray bobbed his afro disapprovingly, then attempted to ignore them. His shun ended, predictably, half way through class when Bob managed to maneuver over his desk and plunge his pencil into Ray’s hair. This, of course, resulted in uncontrollable giggles from the three, and a harsh look from the bitch teacher. 

-

“No, the oranges symbolize death. I thought you would’ve know that!” Frank jabbed Bob in the side as they walked out of school after the final bell. 

“I’m not an expert on that movie! I’ve never been a fan of.. violent, mafia families,” Bob said, looking indignant. 

“Who’s not a fan of violent mob families?!” Ray cut in with a look. 

Frank laughed, “Best kind of family there is.” 

The three of them were now back were Frank had gotten his ass handed to him by his friends the day before. Back where Frank had met Gerard, 24 whole hours ago. 

The “color boy” had reduced himself to almost nothing in Frank’s mind. Just a one time chat, and Frank was beginning to be okay with that. He didn’t need anymore weird in his life. Not that there was much to start with. Also, Gerard obviously didn’t want to talk to Frank, and so Frank was done trying.

Well, Frank was done trying. Until he saw Gerard. 

The other boy was alone for the first time that Frank had seen him today. He was by the stairs again, but not sitting. No, he was staring directly at Frank, a look in his eyes that made uneasiness bubble up in Frank’s stomach. 

“Hey guys,” Frank stopped moving, “I’ll meet you at my house later for practice. I, uh, forgot something.” 

Both Bob and Ray looked skeptical, but eventually they shrugged and continued down to the parking lot, sans Frank. 

Frank wandered over to Gerard, dragging his shoes a bit and stalling. 

Gerard was dressed in jeans and a black hoodie. He looked as normal as anyone else in Snyder high school. But Frank knew better. Gerard was different. Gerard, and his perfect smile and his hazel eyes, stopped time. Gerard caused books to burn and stomachs to clench, all without trying. He looked effortless, waiting for Frank to approach, like he had planned this all along. 

That easiness faded a bit as Frank drew into eye level. Gerard’s face flickered in hesitation and he began to tug at his lower lip with his teeth. 

“Frank,” he started. “Can we just not?” 

Frank was confused. He didn’t know what to expect and he had no idea why he had let himself get pulled over here anyways. He was mad at Gerard. Mad at him for ignoring him and for being so goddamn weird, but still so goddamn cute and sweet and nervous. Ugh. 

“Can we not, what?” Frank asked. 

“Can we please skip the questions that we both know I’ll avoid. You were the first person to actually talk to me in a week and I’m not ready to let my fucked up life ruin things..” All of Gerard’s confidence seemed to have waned completely. “I really actually want to be your friend.” The boy looked defeated and embarrassed, and Frank still didn’t understand. 

But he wanted to, and so he pretended he did. Frank gave a small nod, “Okay. I guess I’ll forgive you for freaking me out. Then peeling away in a fancy car and ignoring me the next day...” he smiled at that, and Gerard smiled back, all little teeth and relief. 

“Thanks, Frank.”

“No problem, Gee,” Frank said. Once again, he slung his arm over Gerard’s shoulders.

Gerard gave him a surprised look then laughed shyly. “Actually, about that fancy car...”

\---

 

Music was already leaking out of Frank’s house when they pulled up. Guitars being tuned and mics being checked, just faint trickles under the front door. Gerard looked nervous as Frank ushered him in. He’d said his ride was supposed to be late, and so Frank had invited him over. “You didn’t get to meet the guys at lunch, so it’s now or never,” He’d claimed. Truth was, he just wanted to spend more time with Gerard. He really hoped his ulterior motive wasn’t scrawled across his face.

Frank led Gerard through the cluttered home’s kitchen, all mismatched glasses and duct taped appliances, to the basement stairs. 

Frank had worked with his mother to clean and carpet the basement a few years prior, and now it acted as an adequate practice space for the band. It smelled of new wood and cigarettes. In one corner there was a slouching plaid couch- looking dejected against the gray flooring- and in the other was a drum kit (Bob’s) and a tangle of amps, cords, and empty chip packages (Ray’s and Frank’s). 

Sitting amongst the chaos was Ray and Bob, as always. Ray’s lap was occupied by his guitar, and he was slowly running scales. Bob was squatting impatiently beside him, looking on. 

They both glanced up when Frank and Gerard came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

Ray looked surprised to see someone else with Frank, and he opened his mouth to talk.

Bob didn’t even miss a beat, “Pete’s a no-show so far,” he interrupted Ray. 

“You guys, this is Gerard. He’s new,” Frank ignored Bob, saving the information to process later. 

“Oh, yeah,” Ray spoke, standing awkwardly and extending a hand to Gerard. “You’re in my math class.”

Gerard took Ray’s hand and smiled. “Mrs. O’Connel is a bitch.”

That made both Ray and Bob laugh, and Frank started to feel less tense.

Kicking aside a food wrapper, Frank picked up his guitar from its corner stand, letting the strap fall over his shoulders. “So Gee, this is our practice space. It’s pretty much all we do after school. You can sit on the couch once Pete, our bass player, get’s here,” he said. 

Gerard plopped down on the ugly plaid sofa and gave Frank another one of his shy smiles. Frank’s heart swooped a little. Gerard was sweet, and cute and nervous and it was such a change for Frank to actually feel something for someone that he wanted to grin and never stop grinning. 

Ray sat next to Gerard, and Frank listened in while he tuned his own guitar. 

“Sick bag, man!” Ray enthused, examining it. 

“Thanks, I did it myself.” Gerard answered. 

“Y’know, you could design some merch for us. None of us can draw for shit, and Frank’s always rambling on about how we need t-shirts to sell.”

Gerard’s eyes light up. “No way. I would love to help you guys. Do you like horror graphics? I’m really good at that kind of style.” 

“Do we? You should hear our lyrics. We’re all about horror!” Ray threw up his hands, as if for emphasis. “This is great.”

The two high fived. Gerard settled down further into the couch, shrugging off his hoodie. Underneath, he wore a black band shirt, worn down by many washings. Frank realized he’d stopped tuning and quickly got back to it. 

Suddenly, Bob roared a bit and shot across the room at Gerard. “You like The Misfits? Look, Frank, he likes the Misfits!”

Gerard glanced down at his shirt, then back up with a smile. “Fuck yeah. I love them. Oh, and Iron Maiden. You should see the posters I have,” he said. 

“Bob, you look like you’re in love with him now,” Frank giggled into his hand. 

Bob shot him a glare then turned big eyes back to Gerard. “Maybe I am. What’s it to you?”

Frank ducked out of his strap and laid the guitar down in a bed of wires. Then he sauntered over toward the three of them, all clustered round the couch. 

When he reached the sofa, he casually sat on its arm. “Maybe I don’t like sharing my friends,” Frank smirked. Then he slid his arm around Gerard’s pale neck, and shimmied his legs forward until he sat, sprawled across Gerard’s lap. Frank tangled his fingers into the dark, curling hair at the nap of Gerard’s neck and shot Bob a satisfied glare. 

Gerard had tensed up initially when Frank had first plopped down, but now he was laughing, red seeping across the abnormally pale skin of his high cheeks. One of his arms snaked around Frank’s waist, to everyone surprise (and Frank’s pleasure). 

Bob huffed and rolled his eyes, “Dude, I wasn’t going to steal your boyfriend or anything. I’m straight.”

Ray smacked Bob from his spot on the couch. 

Gerard look embarrassed at the word boyfriend, withdrawing his arm from Frank a bit. So Frank detangled his fingers, letting his palm graze Gerard’s jaw for a split second, then he stood and sauntered back over to his instruments. “We’re not together, dickhead. I just met him. But aren’t you glad I did?” Frank said light- heartedly, adding a wink in Bob’s direction for good measure.

“I am,” Ray volunteered. “I mean he draws, he likes good music..”

“He is right here,” Gerard said with a laugh. “I also like comics and sometimes-sometimes- I sing.” he added as an afterthought.

Ray’s eyes grew huge. “Did you hear that? He likes comics!” Ray shook Gerard a little bit by the shoulder he could reach. His voice was piercingly high with excitement. “You. Are. Awesome.”

“Ray! Now you look like you love him!” Frank half-shouted. He was grinning though, so Ray just stuck out his tongue and continued to fangirl with Gerard. 

The conversation dropped a few moments later, though, when footsteps began to clunk down the basement stairs. 

“Pete!” Frank called, setting his guitar down once more.

Purple sneakers preceded their tiny best friend, who grinned wide white teeth when he saw them. 

Frank jumped up and collided with his friend. Pete was one of the only people that Frank could find who was Frank’s own height. Bob was next to bear hug the small, tan kid, then Ray added to the dog pile. 

“I haven’t seen you in forever, asshole,” Frank mumbled against Pete’s chest. It was true, Pete went to a different school then the rest of them, and he tended to miss band practice and other get- togethers. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Pete repeated squirming a bit under all the pressure. When they all finally let go, Pete kept his hands on Frank’s shoulders, looking him up and down. Finally, he smacked the side of Frank’s head affectionately and said, “No more fucking detentions, got it?”

Frank laughed and ducked out from Pete’s arms. “Got it.”

Pete punched Bob’s shoulders and gave Ray a hug before he noticed Gerard, who was still sitting, forgotten, on the couch. 

Pete bounced over to him and introduced himself. Everyone seemed to warm up to Gerard quickly, which was a relief. The more people liked him, the more likely he’d stick around. 

Frank twirled his lip ring with his tongue, then walked over to the couch and scooted Pete aside so he could sit next to Gerard. 

Frank really hoped that was Gerard blushing when their knees touched as he spoke with Pete. He really hoped he had some millimeter chance with Gerard. He hoped so hard it hurt. But he wouldn’t let that on, so he kept a straight face and laughed when appropriate. 

Eventually, they got around to practicing, but it only lasted twenty minutes before Bob declared he was starving and pounded upstairs, Pete in his wake. 

“Well, we might as well follow,” Ray said. He unplugged the amps and Gerard stood, stretching a bit before following the group up to the kitchen. 

The kitchen truly was a mess. Almost everything was falling apart, everything was leaking and broken and miskept. But no one looked fazed, and for that, Frank was grateful. He hopped up onto a counter while Bob rummaged in the cracked fridge. 

“Does anyone have a cigarette?” Frank voiced. 

“Me! Me,” Pete fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a pack. He flicked one across the room into Frank’s lap. 

“Oh, toss me one too?” Gerard asked. He’d come over to lean against the counter top, just a few inches from Frank. 

Pete grinned and made a show of throwing the cigarette without looking. It landed just behind Gerard, in the toaster, and they all cracked up.

When Frank’s mom came home from work, they’d practically decimated the house’s food supply, and they’d migrated to Frank’s room to play video games. 

Earlier, Gerard had used Frank’s phone to call home to check in. Now, he was sprawled across Frank’s bed with Ray. They were looking at a vibrant comic book that Ray had brought in his backpack. Frank could just see a slice of pale stomach where Gerard’s old shirt had rode up his belly. Frank wondered what it’d be like to touch it, and if that would make Gerard’s colors show. 

Speaking of which, there hadn’t been a lick of color from the other boy all day, and to say the least, Frank was relieved. 

“What the fuck?” Bob shouted. 

Frank looked back to the TV screen. Pete had just gunned down Bob’s soldier, and was cackling like a madman. Frank’s guy was just repeatedly smashing his gun into a digital armored car, to no avail. Frank quickly let go of the ‘attack’ button he’d been unknowingly holding for the last thirty seconds and laughed. “Okay, I think we should quit. What’s the time?” he asked.

Gerard glanced over at him, “Around 6:40, I think.”

“And he tells time!” Ray squeak, jolting up and waggling his eyebrows- and afro- at the rest of the room.

“Okay, 7 comes and all of you out,” Frank announced. His friends groaned. “C’mon, I have homework and I have to clean that fuckin’ basement you guys have managed to trash.”

Bob whacked him without looking from the screen. “Shut up, you helped.”

Frank laughed and set his controller down. He went and sat at Ray and Gerard’s feet, listening through his open window to the birds and the sounds of autumn winding down, its energy getting sucked away in snaking slivers of cold. 

When he looked up, he was met with olive eyes, peeking at him over a flashy comic. Gerard. Ray continued to talk at Gerard, but Frank could tell Gerard’s attention was on him- completely. It made Frank’s palms sweat. He kept his eyes on Gerard’s, taking in the boy’s girl-pretty face and messy, swooping hair. Time was slowing down, like it had before, in the cafeteria. The room faded out, scrubbed away like an eraser was being taken to the world. For a slivered- second, it was just Frank and Gerard. No colors, no sound, just their gaze on each other. 

Frank had to look away after a minute. The world righted itself and time began to flow normally. He looked back out his window and pretended not to feel Gerard’s foot when the other boy pressed it to the side of Frank’s thigh. 

What is going on?

7 o’clock rolled around, and it took some coaxing to finally get Bob and Ray out the door. Frank really did have things he needed to do. Also, he hadn’t seen his mother since that morning, which made him feel a bit guilty. 

Pete and Gerard were stilling waiting for rides, though, so Frank sat with them on the stone front porch. The weak-willed sun had set a half hour ago, leaving the world indigo and smudged with shadows, like a charcoal drawing. In the distance, Frank could hear the highway, the calls of delivery trucks and the rumble of relentless wheels on pavement. Wind whispered in the trees, and cold snaked its way under their clothes. 

“So, Gerard, how do you like Snyder? I hated it. Had to leave freshmen year after a practical joke.” Pete stated, his head on Frank’s shoulder.   
Gerard cocked an eyebrow. “Practical joke..?”

Frank giggled, “Don’t ask. It wasn’t even funny, but it managed to piss the administration off enough to suspend him. His mom has sent him to an arts school ever since. She thinks its the school’s fault.” Frank nudged Pete playfully. 

“Whatever,” Pete mumbled.

“Well, I actually like Snyder since I met you guys. It doesn’t seem so bad anymore,” Gerard said. He was looking off down the street. 

Now Frank nudged him in an attempt to bring him back to the present. “Where’d you live before you came here?” He asked. 

Gerard’s face became guarded all of a sudden. Frank watched as his features solidified- from open to walled in a second. 

“I went to a different Jersey school,” Gerard answered after a moment. 

Frank was baffled, but he let the weirdness go. After a few more waiting minutes, the familiar Range Rover pulled up before Frank’s house. 

Gerard still appeared to have his guard up, but he still turned and offered Frank a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Frankie,” he said. Then he waved at Pete and walked away. 

Pete and Frank watched the car rumble away in silence. Then Pete slid his arms around Frank’s waist and said, “Well, that was a bit weird.”

Frank cracked up, hugging Pete to his side. “I think Gerard is just a little bit weird all around.” He thought for a moment, “I think I like it.”

\---

Gerard’s P.O.V.

 

The house was quiet when the Range Rover pulled up. When he stepped from the vehicle, Gerard’s breath swooshed from his chest and he stood, taking in the house as he had all week. 

Lush swaying lawn swooped up a slight incline to the house, branching off into several sprawling gardens. The house itself was a warm sand color- turned smoke gray in the evening’s cloak. It sat, looking full of its self, and completely aware of its beauty, in a mass of wood porches and sunrooms and delicate balconies. The roof peak, unending, pierced the sky and the sterling stars. 

Gerard had seen nothing as beautiful as this house. But as with each time that he came home to it, a dark feeling amassed in his stomach as Emerson and him trudged up the drive. 

They stepped onto the extravagant front porch, which was tastefully decorated with a hanging swing and various potted plants. Gerard politely opened the heavy oak door and held it for Emerson. 

She had been the first person Gerard had warmed up to when he got here. She had a comforting personality and she was Gerard’s age. It helped that he had met her a few years back too. Back before, when he had lived with Mikey and their parents. 

A pang shot through Gerard’s chest, like someone had pulled stitches out of a healing wound, and he stood still for a moment in pain until Emerson called for him. 

“Coming,” he said, and entered the house. 

Brian found them almost immediately. He shot Gerard a look. “Did you do what we talked about?”

Gerard bit his lip, seeing a boy with dark hair and piercings in his mind. “Yeah. I acted normal. No one asked questions, Brain. Don’t worry.”

Brian didn’t look relieved. He looked just as stressed and pained as ever. “Just keep acting normal. Keep yourself under control, okay?”

Gerard nodded, feeling the weight of his exhaustion. It’d been hard today, suppressing his ‘abnormality’ (Brian’s words). He’d enjoyed himself, but now he was bone-tired. “Okay, I understand. I’m going to bed now. Long day,” he said. 

Brian starting to turn away, then he swirled and caught Gerard’s shoulders.

“I want you to keep an eye on that. . .that boy. The one who can sense your aura. He’ll be the one to ask questions- undig secrets. I’m not so sure he’s secret-free himself. Is that okay with you, Gerard?”

Brian’s eyes searched Gerard’s. Gerard swallowed, then gave another nod. That task wouldn’t be too hard. Gerard had a feeling he’d have his eye on Frank whether Brian wished it or not. 

“Okay. I’ll be in the kitchen, then. Emmy, there’s food in the fridge. Goodnight, Gerard.” He walked away. 

Emerson tapped Gerard’s shoulder as he turned to leave. “You should eat dinner,” she said, pretty face looking concerned. 

Gerard shrugged, “Nah. There’ll be more for Nate and Mark this way. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he left too. 

Showered and in his bed, Gerard sat motionless for awhile, listening to downstairs noises. He could hear Nate’s little-kid voice, and Mark’s older laugh. He could hear the microwave spinning and the TV hushed in the background. 

If you didn’t know the secrets, the lies and the power that built this house’s very foundation, Gerard thought, it would seem so painfully normal. 

But he knew better. 

\---

A week later, dawn found Frank with a cigarette in hand and sleepy eyes. Of course dawn was fucking gray. The dark was just watered down by dishwater sun and lousy clouds. Frank was on his front porch again, though without Pete now. He’d been up most of the night, sleepless and agitated. 

School was supposed to start in less than two hours, and Frank couldn’t imagine moving a single bone from where his was. In the house, he could hear his mom buzzing around, starting coffee and getting ready for work. 

Eventually the cold got to him, and Frank smashed out his cigarette and went inside. 

“Morning, Frankie,” his mother said when he found her at the breakfast table. “Sleep well?”

Frank plopped down beside her, deflated and exhausted. “Not great. I only got a couple hours.”

His mom cooed in sympathy, then passed him a ceramic mug of coffee. They drank in silence, his mom giving him worried eyes over her drink. 

“I’m fine, ma,” Frank said. He did feel better with caffeine in his system. But he knew nothing would cleanse him of this grimy, slow feeling of no sleep. But at least he could function better now. 

Frank got dressed and was in time to see his mom off for her work as a nurse at the hospital. 

After another cigarette and a few lamenting moments, Frank climbed into his Jeep and headed toward school, thanking whatever god he needed to that it was Friday. 

“Fucktard!” Bob shouted across the gray morning. “You look like crap!” Him and Ray were crossing the parking lot toward Frank. When they reached him, Ray slung an arm around Frank’s shoulders. 

“I hate to say it, but he’s actually right, Frankie,” Ray said. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. I couldn’t sleep, too much on the mind or something,” Frank replied through slow lips. 

“Hmm. Gerard on the mind?” Ray’s voice squeaked in its teasing. 

“Oh shut it. Actually, no. It was just regular, doctor-verified insomnia,” Frank sighed. 

“You talked to a doctor?” Bob asked. 

“No, dude, I was kidding,” Frank said. “Sarcasm.”

Bob rolled his eyes back and flipped Frank off. 

Frank was almost too tired to care that he hadn’t seen Gerard all day. But when the raven haired boy approached their table at lunch, Frank felt a grin splitting his lips. 

“Hey, Gee,” he said, trying not to yawn.

“Ya! He’s here,” Ray squealed, patting the warped plastic chair at his side. 

Gerard sat and ducked out of his bag. Bob slid a bag of chips across the table to the newcomer and they all sat back, settled in. 

A few of Frank’s other friends joined them: Matt, Patrick, and Ryan. They’d quickly taken to Gerard after had Frank introduced them. Gerard even managed to diffuse a fight between Bob and Matt a few times, which Frank and Ray had come to think was impossible. 

Gerard and Ray walked with Frank to his history class, Frank and Ray discussing guitars and Gerard looking content to just be there. Frank was in a great mood, despite his exhaustion. 

That mood lasted only until he got into class though, when Frank’s body betrayed him and he ended up asleep on his desk in the middle of a rehashing of the Russian Revolution and woke up to a detention slip. Thank fuck it was Friday, though, and Frank could wait until Monday to serve his time. 

When Frank entered 8th period, he prayed that the slip wouldn’t burn a hole through his pocket and reveal itself to Ray and Bob, who were sure to bitch him out again. 

“So I was just telling Bob,” Ray started when Frank sat, “that instead of practice we should go out tonight. Like get pizza or-”

“Score some booze,” Bob interrupted, and Frank high-fived him to Ray’s obvious displeasure. 

“That’s not what I was going to say, dickwad.” Ray said, voice even higher than usual in his distress. “Anyways, Frank, you should invite Gerard.”

Frank thought for a moment. He hadn’t managed to talk to Gerard all that much during lunch, so this seemed like an easy way to get more time with him. “Okay, sounds like a plan,” he said just as their teacher shushed them and started her lesson. Once her attention was diverted, Frank continued to whisper. “We should invite Pete and the guys, too.”

“Not Otter,” Bob growled, his blonde eyebrows pinched together.

“Oh get over yourself, Bryar,” Ray mumbled, but it was already silently agreed that Matt wouldn’t be coming. 

School was let out, and Frank looked for Gerard by the stairs, but didn’t see any messy, dark- haired boys. Ray and Bob even waited while Frank ducked his head back into the school’s doors and looked down a couple hallways. 

“No luck,” Frank said when he met back up with them. “I don’t even have his number so I can’t invite him that way.”

“Well next ti-” Ray started, but Frank was gone, hurtling down the stairs three at a time. “Well then,” Ray finished lamely to Bob. 

“Gee! Gerard! Stop! Wait,” Frank yelled as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Gerard was halfway across the parking lot, getting into the blue Range Rover from a few days ago. Frank waved his arms and continued to shout Gerard’s name until he was only a few feet from the car. 

Gerard had gotten back out of the car and waited with a grin on his face as Frank unceremoniously caught his breath. “Dude,” Frank wheezed, “You don’t have to run off after the bell! We’ve been looking for you,” he motioned over to where Ray and Bob were walking toward them.

“Oh, sorry,” Gerard said sheepishly. “My ride wasn’t late for once, so I thought I’d take advantage of it.”

“You keep your mouth quite, Gerard! I am never late,” came a girl’s voice from inside the Range Rover. Gerard grinned. 

Frank wiped his hair back from his forehead and said, “Well to get to the point, we’re going out tonight, and Ray wanted me to invite you.”

Gerard’s smile didn’t dim exactly, but it changed minutely. “Ray? Oh, okay. Yeah, I’d love to hang out,” he said. 

Frank jumped up and down a bit and grinned, “Okay, come over to my house in a couple hours, then.”

Gerard nodded then waved goodbye, just as Ray and Bob walked up. They waved back as the Range Rover pulled away. 

“He’s coming,” Frank said, but only Ray was listening. Bob had his eyes glued to the retreating car. 

“The kid has like the same two outfits, but his family owns a Range Rover,” Bob muttered. 

“Maybe he’s like you, Bryar, and he spent all his money on a shitty drum set from Craigslist,” Frank laughed as they made their way back to their own cars.   
Bob cracked a smile, and punched Frank’s arm. “Only half of that’s true, shrimp. That drum set is pure gold, though, and you know it.”

Frank fake pouted at the hit, then batted his eyelashes, “It’s only gold when you play it, Bobby,” he said. 

Before Bob could snap and grab at Frank, the other boy was bouncing away between the cars, leaving behind only a ghost of his high giggle. 

Frank got home, changed and called his mother to tell her that he’s be out. She sounded busy and the line was mostly filled with static, but she told Frank “okay, just be safe” and Frank promised he would. His mom had been booked with work all week, and Frank hoped that with the weekend here, she’d finally have time to relax. 

He was sitting in the cold on his porch, smoking, when his friends started to arrive. Pete pulled up in his beater, and popped out with Patrick on his heels. In his hands he had two 6-packs of Bud Light, Frank could see even more booze in Patricks arms. “You know Ray’s gonna kill you for that,” Frank called out to them.   
Pete grinned and plopped down at Frank’s side, dropping the beer at their feet. “That’s why I do it, Frankie,” he said around his smile. 

Patrick sat down on Pete’s other side, and readjusted his hat. “And we have to drink it all, cause I have no where to put it now,” he said with a wink. Frank yanked the carefully placed hat from Patrick’s head in reply, and plunked it down on his own head. Patrick’s hands flew to his hair, as if the new sun-exposure would cause his scalp to inflame or something. This caused Pete and Frank to explode into giggles. Fed up, Patrick snatched his hat back and pouted until a gleaming car purred to a stop at the curb. 

The three of them managed to shut their gaping mouths when Gerard climbed, oblivious, from the drivers’ side. He walked across Frank’s lawn, only to pull up short when he registered his friends’ expressions. 

“What? What is it?” Gerard asked. 

Pete jumped up, “Dude, what the fuck? You drive a BMW? And an M3, at that?” He was practically mobbing Gerard, and Frank was only seconds from joining him.   
“Wait until Bob sees this,” Frank said, “he’s gonna have a fucking cow.”

Gerard looked less confused now as he managed to maneuver past Pete so he could sit on the porch too. “Yeah, I drive it, but it’s not like I own it,” he said to Pete. “It’s my- it’s Brian’s.”

No one asked who Brian was because that’s when Gerard noticed the beer. “Holy crap, we’re getting drunk? That’s a shit-ton of Bud Light, guys,” he said, making a face. 

“Yep,” Patrick replied. “But you won’t think it’s that much when you see Bob start to drink,” he laughed. 

“Speaking of Bob,” Frank said as Ray’s car pulled up. Bob was out of the vehicle before Ray had even hit the brakes completely, practically running up to Gerard’s car. 

“Which one of you fuckers is driving a BMW in fucking New Jersey? Is this a joke, no one can afford a BMW in New Jersey!” Bob shouted.

Patrick pointed at Gerard and Bob’s face went slack. 

“I hope you eat the flies you’re gonna catch, Bryar,” Ryan said as he unfurled his body from the backseat of Ray’s tiny Toyota. “Now let’s get drunk,” he finished when he reached the porch. 

“Drunk!?” Ray squealed when he reached the group (Bob remained shocked and half-angry at the curb, of course). 

“I’m with you, Ray,” Gerard chirped. Frank elbowed him and stood up. 

“We’ll get drunk after we go out to eat. It’s 5 o’clock and I’m starving. We’re getting pizza.” Frank declared. 

“I bet you’re starving,” Patrick said, looking concerned, “all you ingest are vegetables and cigarettes.”

“Oh, Patrick, please don’t get all parent-y,” Frank sighed, “Ray’s already got that role filled. Now someone help me get this beer into my car.”

Gerard hopped up, “Got it,” he said, and started loading his arms with the cans.

Ray refused to help, but everyone else at least offered their support in the form of cheers and hive-fives all around. Soon Frank’s trunk was filled with countless 6-packs and two whiskey bottles. 

“Let’s go already” Ryan suggested, and so Frank found his Jeep packed with himself, Pete, Patrick, and Gerard. Everyone else was squished back into Ray’s car (since Pete couldn’t be trusted to drive so many people and Gerard’s car was deemed too nice to take anywhere). 

Patrick chose the pizza place, an old joint called Georgie’s Pizzeria on the outskirts of town. They’d been their before, so when the pulled up, Pete led the group through the doors and to a booth in the back that was large enough for all seven of them. 

Frank managed to weave his way so that he ended up sitting beside Gerard, with Bob on his other side. Pete pouted for a moment for not being by Frank, but got distracted by the attractive waitress that came to take their drink orders. 

“So where will we go after this,” Gerard asked Frank once they’d all ordered. He looked uncertain, so Frank nudged his leg with his own. 

“Well since my mom will be home from work by the time we leave here, we’ll probably go over to Bob’s. His parent’s fall asleep early, and his basement is so much nicer than mine, so we’ll probably crash there” Frank replied. 

“Go to Bob’s. . . and drink?” Gerard said, Frank’s leg nudge having done nothing for his nerves or anything. 

Realization dawned on Frank, “Dude! Gee, have you ever been drunk?” Frank swiveled his body so he faced Gerard on the booth. It took one look at Gerard’s face for Frank to know the answer. “Guys! Guys!” Frank flagged down the group’s attention. “Gerard hasn’t ever been drunk!”

Pete and Bob started cackling, and Patrick and Ray gave Gerard matching looks of pity and pride. Ryan just focused really hard on swirling the ice in his water glass. 

“We need to take his virginity!” Frank continued in his excitement. Bob snorted the word ‘virginity’ and choked until Patrick had to pound on his back to get him to breathe again. 

“Like, what the heck, Gee? You’re what- seventeen? Where have you been your whole life?” crooned Frank.

Color stained high on Gerard’s cheeks, and his eyes were half hidden by his messy hair. “I’ve been. . . busy,” he said without much vigor. “I’ve never had time for parties or whatever.” 

“For seventeen years?!” Pete giggled.

Eventually, Frank took pity on Gerard and stretched his arm around the other boy’s shoulders. “There’s nothing to worry about, Gee. You’ll have fun.”   
Gerard shot Frank an accusing glare, but he seemed to forget his annoyance a while later when the pizza came. 

While they ate, Frank busied himself with cataloguing the information he learned from Gerard. Gerard liked to draw, he read comics, and listened to good music. Also, he had an affinity for black hair dye. 

Frank’s in the middle of scraping the cheese from his pepperoni pizza when Gerard speaks, “Okay, this is the second time you’ve done that. Do you have something against cheese, Frankie?”

“Not against cheese,” Pete speaks up from across the table, “against ‘animal slaughter’” he quotes, “and therefore the heaven that is pepperoni.” He shoved a giant bite of pizza into his mouth and chewed with mocking satisfaction. 

Frank scowled, then stuck out his tongue at Pete.

“Why did you feel the need to put a quote around animal slaughter?” Ryan laughed. 

Good point, Frank thought. 

“I was just quoting what Frankie always says,” Pete pointed out indignantly, then promptly began a game of iSpy with Ray. 

“Gosh, that kid has the attention span of a house fly,” Frank muttered turning back to Gerard and his own meat-free pizza. Then he noticed that Gerard had scraped the cheese from his own slice, and Frank looked up to find the dark-haired boy smiling down at him. 

“I forgive you for making fun of my drinking virginity,” Gerard said airily. Frank continued to stare in shock. “And I’m not going to force you to watch me eat meat right in front of you, if it’s upsetting to you,”

Frank couldn’t believe Gerard was even real in that moment. He was literally perfect. 

“Um, no- it’s alright, Gerard,” Frank said, but Gerard had already shoved his cheese-less pizza into his mouth and was shouting his guesses across the table, where the iSpy game had grow to encompass everyone but Frank. 

The night really began, as Frank had predicted, in Bob’s basement. Pete sat on the couch coaxing drink after drink into Gerard, Bob lay on the carpet waiting for Ryan to assemble some kind of table for beer pong. Frank himself was sticking with Ray and not drinking all that much. 

Patrick was busying himself by singing Alkaline Trio at the top of his lungs. 

“Patrick, no offense, but shut the fuck up man” Bob howled after a minute. “My parents can sleep through a tornado, but, man you’re so gonna wake them.”

Patrick scowled, then dimmed the lights and went for his second drink. It wasn’t long before everyone was being loud, jostling for beer pong points, and (in Gerard’s case) falling over after a few steps. 

Eventually, Ray began physically withholding the alcohol when he deemed everyone “drunk enough”. Frank, being the second most-sober, was enlisted by Ray and his pleading look to help. 

At around eleven, everyone had settled down into the sprawling leather couch, and most were well into the “get sleepy then pass out” drunk stage. Ray had put in a movie to entertain them, as if they were tuckered out kids after a day at the beach, or something. 

Frank settled down on the end by Ryan and watched the zombies on screen fill up his brain. During the first action scene, Ryan kicked his legs across Frank’s lap and snapped at Pete to stop giggling at the bad computer effects and fake blood. Gerard managed to slur an agreement and Bob just snored. 

Halfway through, Frank himself was almost asleep when he felt the couch shifting beside him. When he opened his eyes, Gerard was on his other side, squished in the tiny space between Frank’s body and the couch’s arm. 

“Frankie,” he whisper, over-loud. “Hey.”

“Gerard, I don’t even know how you’re upright right now,” Frank whispered back, amused. 

“I-I don’t really know, either,” Gerard replied. “Pete fell asleep and now no one will talk to me,” Gerard whined, his eyes wide and gleaming in the dark.

“I think everyone’s asleep, Gee,” Frank said, and a look around proved him right. “Do you’re parents know you’re sleeping here, or do you need a ride?”

“B-brian, doesn’t know. But it’s alright, I’ll- I’ll call Mikey or somethin’” Gerard’s voice trickled off as he spoke, his eyes now sliding shut as if against his will. 

“Haha, I should’ve never let Pete get you this drunk, Gee,” Frank laughed. Then Gerard’s head was in Frank’s lap, and Gerard was out cold, pretty face slack and cupid mouth hanging softly open. 

Frank resisted only a moment before threading his fingers through the boy’s crazy, dark hair, smoothing it back and aside from Gerard’s eyes. 

His hands were still there, silently brushing and exploring, when the movie ended. Then, Frank had to physically force himself to move out from under Gerard’s head. 

“Gee, wake up,” He kneeled before the boy now sprawled across Frank’s spot and onto sleeping Ryan. Gerard’s face shifted but he stayed asleep. Frank put his hand to Gerard’s face then, and used his thumb to trace the dark fringe of Gerard’s eyelashes. “Wake up.”

At Frank’s touch, Gerard’s eyes fluttered hazily open, and Frank removed his hand. “I’m gonna drive you home, okay?”

Gerard mumbled, and tried to go back to sleep, but Frank forced him up and then helped him stand. Ray stirred at the commotion, so Frank muttered “I’ll be back, just gonna take Gee home,” and Ray stilled, as if his parental needs had been satisfied. 

It was hard work getting Gerard through the house quietly, when Gerard insisted on whispering nonsense in Frank’s ear and attempting to touch Frank’s lip ring. Finally, they were out in the freezing night air, and Gerard shut up long enough for Frank to situation him into the car. 

“-and, oh, are we going somewhere F-Frank?” Gerard whispered when the engine rumbled to life. 

“Yeah, I’m taking your drunk ass home,” Frank kept his eyes to the road, “Also, you can stop whispering now, Gee, we’re in the car.”

“But-but I like to whisper,” Gerard whispered again, then burst out in a barking laugh, that made Frank grin. 

“Okay, you can whisper, but please tell me where you live,” Frank settled with a half-meant sigh. 

Gerard managed to tell him through giggles, and Frank soon found them in the rich part of town, where the houses cost more than Frank’s own life. He kept his mouth shut though about it, and listen to Gerard ramble sleepily on about breakfast and monkeys or something. 

Frank finally pulled up at the address he’d gotten from Gerard, and his mouth dropped. The house was one of the biggest in the neighborhood, and everything about it screamed wealth: the porches and balconies, and the sleek, trimmed lawns. 

He was shaken from his stupor when he felt a touch at his mouth. Gerard had finally managed to get his fingers to Frank’s lip ring, and the other boy was gently moving it so it glinted in the moonlight. Frank didn’t know what to do, so he just held his breath and sat, watching the fascination play across Gerard’s pale face.

Then, as it always seemed to happen in the quiet, the colors bloomed. They spiraled out from Gerard in a blinding swirl, more powerful than either of the other times Frank had seen them. 

Gerard didn’t seem to notice until Frank spoke, too loud in the cramped, colored space, “Gerard, please tell me what the fuck is going on,” Frank implored. 

That sobered up Gerard real quick, and his eyes grew wide, taking in the wispy colored air. Suddenly, he began to swat at the colors, and then he turned to clumsily open his door. 

Frank was out and around the car in a flash, just in time to catch Gerard as he tumbled from his seat in his panic. 

Gerard’s breath whooshed from his lungs, and a trapped expression sprawled across is already clouded face. The colors had turned to static and disappeared. “Gerard,” Frank said firmly, “Why does that happen to you? And don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Gerard’s face crumpled a bit, and Frank lowered them onto the grass by the curb. Gerard ended up back in Frank’s lap, with his head on Frank’s shoulder, but he wasn’t crying. Instead, the normally comfortable boy was hyperventilating against the skin of Frank’s neck. 

Somehow, Frank found himself rubbing Gerard’s back and cooing in his ear, soft nothings about “okay” and “trust”. He kept it up until Gerard’s chest stopped moving so fast, and Gerard pulled back. 

“It’s-it’s nothing you could understand, Frank,” Gerard said quietly after a moment. “It’s just what happens when I feel things to strongly of f-forget to watch myself,” Gerard looked at Frank, pleading for understanding. 

And just as with before, Frank didn’t. He understood less than when he thought he was crazy. But as with before, Frank found himself nodding as if he did. 

Relief flooded into every part of Gerard’s body and he slumped over a bit. “Thank you, Frankie. You nev- you never ask questions,” he said. 

But Frank wasn’t letting Gerard get away completely again. “I’m not asking questions tonight, Gee. But I will. When you’re sober and you’re ready, I need you to tell me what’s going on,” Frank said. Then, he helped stand the now-mute boy up and walked him to the massive house’s equally massive front porch. He waited as Gerard unlocked the door, then Frank turned to go. 

As he was walking down the steps, Gerard suddenly stopped him by linking his arms around Frank’s middle from behind. Dark hair swooped over Frank’s shoulder and Gerard mumbled “Thanks,” near Frank’s collarbone before letting go and disappearing into the house. 

Frank compulsively twirled his lip ring on the way back to Bob’s. His thoughts were muddled and confused and a rainbow of colors kept playing around in his peripheral vision, as if to fill the absence left by a black-haired, olive eyed boy with too much on his mind. 

\--

Sometime during the early morning, Frank made it back home. He woke up a few hours later in his own bed, with his mother’s footsteps filling the empty quiet of the house. 

“Morning, Frank,” she greeted when he managed to pull his ass from bed. “That’s a nice car parked out front,” she motioned with her head. 

Oh, fuck. Gerard had left his car here. It was a miracle the thing wasn’t stolen or something. Frank turned to his mom, “Yeah, that’s my friend’s. I drove him home last night, so he never got to take it. I’ll call him.”

Frank’s mom nodded and went back to paying the bills papering the kitchen table. Frank didn’t even make a sound when he remember that, fuck, he didn’t even have Gerard’s number or anything. Instead he went about fixing himself a bowl of fruity pebbles and milk. 

He was about halfway done when the doorbell rang. “It’s okay, mom. I got it,” Frank said when his mom sighed and moved to get up.

Frank went to the door, cereal bowl in hand, and prepared to greet the mail man or whatever.

Surprisingly, he was met with a wrecked look Gerard in pajama pants and sunglasses. 

“Gee?” Frank squinted. 

“Yep. The one and only, or whatever,” Gerard replied, looking as if every word cost him. “Man, I feel fucking terrible.”

Frank laughed. “Yeah, your first time getting smashed is usually followed by your first hangover.”

Gerard groaned, and Frank offered him his half-eaten bowl of soggy multi-colored flakes. “Want some?” he asked.

Gerard groaned even louder, “God, no.”

Frank grinned and said, “Yeah you’re right, fruity pebbles fucking suck.” Then he ushered Gerard inside and shut the door. 

“Mom!” Frank called, “my friend, Gerard, is here to pick up his car!” 

Frank’s mom appeared in the kitchen doorway. For a moment she said nothing, just took in the sight of the still sunglassed Gerard, then she gave a small smile. “Good morning, Gerard,” she said. 

Gerard managed a fairly normal ‘good morning’.

“We might go out for breakfast,” Frank said, and his mom just nodded. 

“Have fun you two. Frank you have money?”

“Yeah,” Frank replied, already getting his shoes on and pushing Gerard back out the door. “See you later!”

“Why are we getting breakfast? That sounds horrible,” Gerard moaned, slouching his shoulders. 

“Because, eating will actually make you feel better, you pretty dimwit.” Frank replied. Gerard stayed quiet. 

When they arrived at the Waffle House, Frank ordered them both pancakes with sides of eggs and bacon. Then he turned on his swivel stool to face Gerard. 

“Tough night?” He asked.

“Tough morning. The night was-it was fine,” Gerard said eyes nervously flicking to Frank. 

“Yeah, we’ll get around to last night after you’ve eaten,” Frank said. 

This made Gerard smile a bit. “You sound like Ray, all worried about my well-being,” he said. 

A blush creeped up Frank’s cheeks, and he forced it down. “Ray tends to rub off that way. I think it’s his hair, it’s bewitched with responsibly or something.”

Gerard laughed, seeming more laid-back. When the food arrived, they both attacked it, even though Frank had already eaten and Gerard had been opposed to ever seeing food ever again only a few moments ago. 

After Gerard had finished and was looking less dead, Frank turned to him. Gerard’s face immediately turned pale again, and he hunched over, as if that would help him avoid the topic. 

“Gerard, can you please help me understand you a little better?” Frank asked, voice pitched high in its pleading.

Gerard stayed quiet, look morosely into his coffee cup and nibbling on his lip. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision. “Okay, I’ll-I’ll let you in. But I won’t tell you everything all at once, I’ll. . . tell you facts every once in a while, or something. Is that okay, Frankie?”

Frank didn’t move as he processed. It was a weird agreement, but it was better than pressuring Gerard until their new-found friendship disintegrated. Also, it was an un traditional way to go around the traditional “getting to know” someone. But Frank wasn’t completely sold. “Where do you even start with something like that?” Frank said reasonably. “I’m not asking for your life story, Gee, I just want to know why the fuck you sweat colors or whatever it is that you do.”

Gerard raked his hands through his already crazy hair, looking strained. “It wont be a novel or anything, but it might help you understand without making me have to say anything outright.”

Oh, crap, Gerard was giving Frank that pleading look again. Frank’s resolve crumbled. “Okay, fine,” he sighed. “But I want the first fact right now.”

“I have a brother named Mikey, but we don’t- we don’t live together anymore,” Gerard said quietly, back to looking into the depths of his cup.

Frank was still no closer to knowing what the hell was going on, but he nodded and shot Gerard a small smile. 

Gerard smiled back, and winced. “Ouch, I am never drinking again. These headaches are the worst.”

That made Frank laugh, and Gerard tried his best not to join in.

“That’ll change, man,” Frank said, waving down the waiter to pay the bill. 

\---

Frank spent the rest of the weekend alone in the house. His mother was called into work both days, and apparently wasn’t going to get the relaxation time that Frank had hoped for. He spent the time by cleaning the basement and eating family sized bags of Doritos. 

He was having his before-school-smoke in his car on Monday, when Gerard practically smashed his face against Frank’s window. Frank jumped and knocked his hand into the steering wheel. 

“What the fuck, man?” Frank said when he’d rolled the window down.

Gerard smiled his crooked, tiny-toothed smile. “Your second fact: you’re about to be late,” he said. 

A look at the clock had Frank moving, practically knocking Gerard over when he swung his door open. “Fuck, well you’re going to be late too, then,” Frank said as he rushed across the parking lot, Gerard on his heels. 

“Wait up, Frank,” Gerard called after a moment. The parking lot was deserted except for them, and Frank had no idea how he could’ve been so spacey. Frank slowed anyways and let Gerard catch up.

“That-by the way- does not count as one of your facts,” Frank stated matter-of-factly.

Gerard looked at him from under his messy hair, lashes dark and eyes hesitant. Frank was about to ask what was wrong when Gerard blurted out, “I’ve been to thirty different schools in the last three years and you’re the first friend I’ve ever made.”

That made Frank stop, and while Gerard looked like he wanted to keep walking- and not stop until he walked off the face off the earth- he did too. While Frank stared imploringly at Gerard, Gerard kept his head down and his eyes on his shoes. 

“Gerard,” Frank started, then thought better of it. Instead, he took a step and wrapped his arm around the taller boy’s middle. 

Gerard didn’t waste any time before he hugged back, held breath whooshing from his lungs as he did. 

After a moment, Frank pulled away a little. “None of that matters now, Gee, you’re here, so fuck everyone else that missed out, they had no idea what they were giving up,” he said, searching Gerard’s face to see if his words had made sense. 

Olive eyes met his, and didn’t look away. Gerard’s mouth opened as if to say something, and then Frank was couldn’t take his eyes off the way Gerard’s lips were shaped or the light pattern of veins under his pale, pale skin. The world slowed down again and Frank knew Gerard’s aura was coming, but Gerard didn’t look panicked like usual. He just kept his eyes on Frank, and just as the world burst into color, Gerard lifted his hand to cup Frank’s face. 

Suddenly, from across the lot, the late bell rang, loud and sharp and reality. The two broke apart as if they’d been shocked awake. Gerard’s colored aura fell apart on the breeze, and they hurried to their classes without another word. 

During the day, Frank attempted to shut his brain off, but it kept trying to analyze what had happened in that morning. Gerard didn’t exactly avoid Frank in between classes, but they didn’t talk either. Lunch was its normal blend of Bob threatening to hurt people, Ray giving out disapproving looks like samples at the mall, and Gerard playing some kind of card game with Patrick. 

Frank was stuck trying to stop Ryan from playing with his food. It was a disgusting task, and once when Frank was pretending not to be staring at Gerard, Ryan giggled and stuck his ketchup covered fork to Frank’s face. 

-

They had band practice again after school, but Gerard made his excuses to Ray about why he couldn’t come. So Frank gave him an awkward wave in the parking lot before he and Bob got into Frank’s car. They both lit up immediately and drove to Frank’s with the windows down and the radio blasting the speakers apart. 

Pete was actually on time, and they actually made progress for the first time in weeks. Frank’s voice hurt by the time they called it quits and went upstairs to fuck around in Frank’s room. 

When Frank’s mom still wasn’t home from work by seven, they made themselves a dinner of microwaved ramen and whatever else they could find. They were eating on the couch watching Survivor reruns, and Pete was practically on Frank’s lap when the doorbell rung. 

Ray got up to get it, and came back into the dark living room a few moments later, Gerard right behind him. 

“Oh, hey,” Frank said, trying not to feel guilty for having Pete laying halfway on him. 

Gerard stood hesitantly in the room’s doorway, even after Ray sat back down on the couch. “I came to talk to you, Frank,” he said, “but it can wait.”

Normally, Frank would’ve jump up to hear what Gerard had to say, but he was too confused and Pete was unweildy, so instead he said, “Well then, you should come watch with us.”

Gerard came and sat at Ray’s foot and watched for a while. He declined all offers of food, until Bob forcefully pushed a can of Coke into his hands. After a while he relaxed, and in turn so did Frank. 

Things got weird though, when Frank got up to call his mom in the kitchen around ten o’clock. 

His mom picked up on the fifth ring. “Hey, Frankie.”

“Mom,” Frank said, leaning against the counter. “Where are you?”

He could hear his mom sigh through the phone. “Work,” she said. There were voices in the back ground, loud and harsh. 

“At the hospital?” Frank questioned. “It sounds like you’re outside.”

There was a pause, then his mom said, “I’ll be home before midnight, Frankie. Get yourself something to eat, and don’t worry.”

Before Frank could respond, she had hung up. The kitchen was dark, and Frank could faintly hear the voices of his friends in the other room. He felt like his life had gotten beyond weird in the space of a week, and Frank wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Frankie?” a voice said quietly. 

Frank didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t Pete standing ultimately too close and looking concerned.

“Are you okay? You look upset,” Pete said, managing to get even closer. 

“Yeah,” Frank sighed, running a tired hand down his face. “My mom’s just acting weird.”

Pete caught his hand as it fell, and Frank’s heart stuttered when he saw Pete’s face. Oh, fuck, he should’ve realized. 

He was about to speak when Pete was suddenly leaning forward and his lips were attached to Frank’s. 

This should’ve been the moment that Frank freaked out, and pulled away, and stated his feelings for Gerard. But maybe, he’d known this would happen, even before Gerard had come to town. 

So he closed his eyes, and tilted Pete’s head to a better angle, forgetting raven-haired rainbow boys for the moment. Pete pressed Frank hard against the counter, his hands curled in the back on Frank’s shirt and mouth forming words against Frank’s mouth in the best way. 

And then, as the cliche goes, they heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. Pulling apart, Frank’s brain stayed off for a moment as he gazed at Pete. Then it immediately started firing “freak out” notices, when Frank looked over to see Ray, Bob and Gerard huddled in the kitchen’s entrance. 

Ray’s look wasn’t his default one this time, it was genuine and concerning. Bob looked, well, like Bob- kinda confused and distant. Gerard’s face looked. . . crushed. 

And that was the look that froze Frank’s heart in his throat, and his face in its shocked expression, even as the rest of the world snapped into motion. 

“We’re heading out, Frank,” Ray said, gesturing to everyone behind him. 

Pete nestled closer to Frank where they were still twisted up with each other. “I’m gonna stay here for awhile,” he said, and Frank just sort of nodded. 

Ray nodded, and put his arm casually around mute-Gerard’s shoulders, leading the other boy out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Neither he or Gerard gave Frank another look, and Gerard’s eyes were so dark they looked black in the kitchen’s lighting. Bob followed them with a wave. 

Frank was still frozen when the front door slammed, and the house was quiet. Pete finally lifted his head from Frank’s shoulder and gazed up at Frank imploringly. When Frank didn’t look back, Pete’s breath whooshed from his chest and he stepped back from Frank’s limp arms. 

“You didn’t mean it,” Pete said in an almost whisper. And now his face was crushed, too. 

Frank’s body woke up suddenly, and he reached for Pete. Pete looked like he was going to pull away, but he didn’t- he just let Frank grab his shoulders and pull him a bit closer. He would’ve wanted this before. But now. . . all he could see when he looked at anyone was a boy with a pretty face and a crooked smile and a love for life and a sketchy past. A mystery that Frank needed time to puzzle out.

“Listen, Pete,” Frank said, “If that- if that had happened a week ago, I wouldn’t have hesitated to take you upstairs or date you or whatever you would’ve wanted from me. But now, things are different, and I just can’t be with you like that- at least not right now.” 

He searched Pete’s face, praying and praying as hard as he could that his best friend would understand. Pete’s face was still crushed, but Frank could see he had put on his brave face. Pete stepped back from Frank’s grasp, and nodded so slightly it was Frank almost missed it. 

“Okay, Frank. I’m not afraid to say I love you enough to give you time. But I’m not stupid, Frankie, and I won’t sit around waiting for you,” Pete said with a firm look. Then he turned on his heel and walked away without a look back. 

It felt a bit like Frank’s heart was being pulled after Pete, but he didn’t let himself chase after him. He wouldn’t play Pete like that anymore. 

When the front door slammed for the second time that night, Frank was left with one thought:

How many hearts could he break and mend in one night?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute weirdness yay

Gerard’s P.O.V

Gerard said nothing to Ray and Bob after they shut Frank’s front door. His hands were shaking and he knew the rest of his body would follow suit soon. He walked across the lawn and got into Brian’s car that he’d driven over here without permission. Brian was going to have a cow.

Now the risk had gone to waste. He hadn’t managed to tell Frank how he felt, and it seems it wouldn’t have mattered. Frank was with Pete. Frank would not be with Gerard. Gerard felt so stupid for letting Frank in, for letting his first friend become something more in his mind.

Gerard wanted to cry, he wanted to yell and he wanted to find someone who would fix these cracks he could feel appearing in his heart. That someone would obviously not be Frank, and that made the cracks widen until he had to pull his car to the side of the road and get out. 

He ended up on his knees in the grass of some road-side park, head in his hands. Gerard could feel his panic rising. He was stupid. And foolish. And he loved Frank. And his heart hurt so bad he had to hold his breath. Once he starting breathing again, it was too fast, and a full blown panic attack bloomed. 

Gerard rode it out as best as he could without Mikey there to help, and when it passed, his head was empty and emotionless and he was so tired he didn’t even know how he would get home. 

But he did. And when he pulled up, there was beat up Jeep in the mansion’s driveway, and Gerard’s heart stopped. 

The car was empty, so Gerard ghosted up the walkway and paused before he opened the elaborate front door. 

Everything in Gerard’s brain was on slow-motion until he walked into the sitting room and saw Frank perched on the couch across from Brian, Emerson and the boys.

All the eyes went to Gerard, but Gerard was only looking at Frank. His confusion must have been on his face because Emerson said, “He came to see you.”

She turned to Frank again, “I’ve seen you before, but Gerard never introduces us to his friends,” she laughed. 

Yeah, because I’ve never had friends, Gerard thought. Then words were at his lips without his thinking. “Frank, let’s talk upstairs.”

Everyone looked a bit shocked by his forwardness, but Frank stood and smiled at the others before following behind Gerard to the doorway. 

“Gerard,” Brian said from behind them, “we will talk about my car later.”

“Okay,” Gerard said, voice flat. He led Frank through the house and to the stairs. When they got to Gerard’s room, he closed the door behind them and they stood in the quiet dark. 

“Gee,” Frank stepped closer, so close, and Gerard had to fight with himself to stop from interrupting. 

“I really have no idea how you feel about me, Gerard, but I need to tell you now- before I lose my mind- that I like you. That I wish it had been you in the kitchen, not Pete. I’ve wished for that since the first time I saw you.” Frank didn’t look close to being finished, but he stopped for a breath, eyes closed.

“Do you mean that?” Gerard asked in the open space. 

“Yes, of course,” Frank said, “I know I haven’t known you for very long, but I’d had one conversation with you before I knew I had to be with you. And I’m sorry it took me so long to fully realize. You’ve changed this town Gerard, and my life, for the better- I can already feel it.”

Gerard’s stomach filled with uneasiness, and he was glad Frank hadn’t said something like “there’s just something about you”. That wasn’t what Gerard wanted: his fucked up life fucking things up. He wanted Frank’s words to be real and genuine and utterly his. And it was that belief that made Gerard stretch across the heavy dark and grasp onto Frank. 

Gerard brought the other boy against him, twisting around and pushing Frank against the closed door. Then, with all his courage and desperation he leaned forward. 

 

Frank’s P.O.V.

Before Frank’s brain could process all that was happening- Gerard’s torso pressed to his, Gerard’s breath near his ear- Gerard grasped at Frank’s jaw and brought their lips together.

Time stopped, and all Frank could feel was Gerard’s mouth moving against his, slow and sweet. Frank brought his hands up, running them along Gerard’s face and back to rest behind the other boy’s neck, kissing back with all he was worth. 

Nothing else in the world breathed, nothing shivered or whispered or dared interrupt what Frank thought- knew- the world would see as fate. This- his lips locked to Gerard’s- was fate.

Gerard pushed Frank harder against the door and Frank held back noises of pleasure. Gerard’s hands were still cupping his jaw and they kissed away their pain and misunderstanding and weeks of wanting. 

Gerard sucked Frank’s lower lip into his own mouth, then pulled away slowly as the world snapped back into full-speed. He stayed with his body against Frank’s, and neither of them moved other than to catch their breath.

When Frank finally focused back on Gerard, he was met with the biggest slanting grin yet. Gerard’s eyes were pinched up and his noise wrinkled adorably in his happiness. 

Frank grinned back so wide it hurt his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist. Gerard rested his head in the crook of Frank’s neck and kissed a small belt around his collarbone.

“I came here thinking life would suck,” Gerard said after a moment. “but then I met you and you never questioned me, and I felt like I’d know you for years, Frankie. I don’t know what else to say, but I’m glad I met you.”

It’s fate. Frank thought. But instead of saying that, he kissed Gerard’s cupid lips again and hoped the words would translate. Something must have, because Gerard maneuvered them so that they were sprawled across his navy blue bed-spread, with little space between them. 

Not that that bothered Frank. This was what he’d wanted for ages now, ever since he took a glance over his shoulder and his world changed. 

This time, though, Frank pulled away. “I’m glad I met you, too Gee. Even if I had to get a detention to do so,” he whispered, his nose less than an inch from Gerard’s.

Gerard’s eyes flicked up from Frank’s lips and he giggled, moving closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Frank let his hands wander up under Gerard’s shirt, across his chest and around his soft waist. Gerard closed his eyes, and Frank once again found himself tracing the dark fringe of eyelashes and Gerard’s bowed pink mouth. 

When he leaned in to kiss them, he couldn’t help but mouth the word ‘fate’, too. 

“You should stay tonight,” Gerard said suddenly. He didn’t panic or anything when he saw Frank’s stricken face. Instead he laughed and placed his head back in Frank’s neck. “I don’t mean like that, Frankie. I mean, I want to talk to you. I did come to your house to talk before I got dragged into crappy TV reruns.”

That, and the way Gerard’s breath tickled his neck, made Frank laugh. “Okay, I’ll stay. My mom wont notice anyways,” he said.

After Frank agreed, Gerard jumped up and got busy. Frank watched as he called downstairs to Brian, then as he rustled up a couple matt-y shirts.

“Here, you can wear them to sleep in,” Gerard said, offering Frank a batman shirt with holes and plaid pajama pants. 

Frank changed in the corner of the still-dark room, by the shelve of art supplies and books. He chose to ignore the plaid pants, and stayed in his boxers, but he did shuck his own scratchy shirt in favor for Gerard’s.

He was back on the bed, sitting cross-legged, when Gerard came back from the bathroom. Though he couldn’t see very well in the dark room, he could hear Gerard’s feet padding across the hardwood. Then Gerard was sitting next to him on the bed, wearing his own version of a ruined T-shirt and boxers. 

They faced each other, bare feet brushing. Moonlight slitted through the window to their right, and Frank could finally see Gerard’s worried face.

“Frank, I’m going to tell you something,” Gerard said, quietly, “And I want you to know that I’m taking a giant risk trusting you. This- this is life or death, okay?”

Frank’s heart sped up, hammering on his ribcage. How had his life gone from normal, to weird, to life or death? But Frank nodded. “You can trust me.”

Gerard pulled a pillow onto his lap and squeezed it like a child looking for comfort, and Frank wanted to jump on him and smother him with hugs. Instead, he listened. 

“I can influence emotions,” Gerard said, “And I give off my own emotions in turn, in the form of an aura.”

What? “Gerard, what’s that even supposed to mean? You-you have powers or something?!” Frank yelped. 

Gerard thought. “Kinda. We have advancements, almost like a sixth sense or something. We were born with it, and a lot of us die for it.”

“‘We’ ?” Frank asked, confusing fogging his head. This wasn’t what he’d expected. This shit didn’t exist. “Gerard, I swear if you’re pulling my leg, I won’t forgive you.” 

That perked Gerard up. He dropped his pillow and clutched Frank’s hands. “No, Frank, I’m serious. And by we, I mean, everyone in this house, and identical houses across the world. Somehow we search each other out, and we protect each other. We’re all kin. That’s why I’ve moved so much, though, things keep going wrong and I lose- I lose my family.”

Pain was a hidden current in Gerard’s voice, and it hurt Frank’s chest. But then his confusion lifted and betrayal began to set in. Frank pulled his hands back from Gerard, making the other boy’s face fall. 

“Gerard, if you really can influence emotions, you know I’ll never be able to believe what’s happened between us. I can’t know what’s real or not,” Frank’s voice fell to an almost whisper, “I thought this was fate. But it might’ve been a hoax that you didn’t mean to play on me, Gee.”

Now Gerard looked like he would cry. “No, Frank, I swear I didn’t mess with how you feel. I haven’t been using my abilities in over three months. Please understand that I would never do that to you.”

Frank was quiet. 

“Please, please understand,” Gerard whispered. He ducked his dark head, and his hair caught the moonlight as it fell across his whitewashed skin. 

“Show me how it works,” Frank said suddenly. Maybe he’d recognize the feeling of being influenced, or whatever. 

The room remained still, even Gerard, until the air went cold and started to shimmer near Frank. He was about to reach out a hand to touch it, when suddenly his heart jumped and his mind went haywire. 

“No!” Frank yelled. He jumped from the bed, his heart racing. He was terrified. So scared he couldn’t breathe correctly, couldn’t move. He needed to get out of the dark, he needed- Oh god, it felt like he was going to die. Something was after him, something with hands that silenced, and eyes that burned and merciless hate. “Nononono-!” 

Mid-shout, the fear ebbed away, draining from his body until Frank found himself in a heap on the floor of Gerard’s room. Someone’s arms were wrapped around him and his back was pressed to someone’s solid chest. Gerard. 

“I’m sorry, Frankie, I didn’t mean to do it that intensely. I’m sorry- I’m sorry-” Gerard was saying against Frank’s sweat-slicked neck. 

For a long time, Frank let Gerard hold him. But when he finally stopped shaking, he pulled away. He hoped he hadn’t disrupted the rest of the house, but then again he had bigger things to worry about. 

He turned back to Gerard, and put on a brave face, despite the fact that Gerard had just seen him have a meltdown. “Is it like that every time?”

Scooting nearer, as if to be sure Frank was really okay, Gerard nodded. “Well, not the whole fear thing, but the air and the cold. You’d have notice, I know it, if I had changed your emotions. Even if I didn’t mean to,” Gerard said. 

Frank agreed. He’d have remember that intrusive feeling, for sure. “I can’t really keep blaming you of anything, I guess. Sorry.” He gave Gerard a look from under his lashes, and chewed his lip ring. 

Relief washed over Gerard’s body, and he reached back over to Frank, lacing their fingers together. He smiled weakly. 

Frank continued, “You- you lost your family? Like, Mikey?” 

That hit Gerard hard, who squished Frank’s hand a little bit. “Yeah. There’s this group, Frankie. And they hate us. They’re called the Jury, and they take it upon themselves to ‘judge’ us for our ‘mutations’. They destroy safe homes and kidnap us. Then they experiment or just murder whoever they get their hands on.”

A vigilante villain group? If Frank was believing this, and apparently he actually was, then it wasn’t impossible. He brought himself and Gerard so that they leaned against the bed, and Gerard’s hands were in Frank’s lap. Frank grazed them with his fingers in a way he hoped was soothing. Softly, he asked, “And they. . .got Mikey? He’s like you too?” 

“Yes, he’s like me. Mikey can make people forget things. He’s not as practiced as me with his sense, but it’s helped us out of many tough places,” A ghost of a smile tugged at Gerard’s lips. “We were in Las Vegas three months ago, between safe homes. The Nevada strain of the Jury cornered us on the outskirts of the Strip. I don’t know exactly what happened from there. Brian thinks Mikey made me forget. But I woke up alone in an alley, and they had taken my brother.”

Now Gerard’s voice broke and he hunched in on himself. Frank whimpered, practically feeling the pain. And maybe he was: dark, somber colors had filled the air around them. 

Frank wrapped himself around Gerard, and in the dark thoughts swirled with the shades of the aura. Guilt. Hurt. Loneliness. Fate. Fate. Fate. 

Finally, when Gerard had collected himself, he continued. “After that, I stayed around Vegas in hopes of finding a way to Mikey. Eventually, I knew I had to move on. I was connected with a safe home in New Jersey, here. Brian helped get me here, and I never knew how much my life would change when I did.” Gerard looked at Frank, then he rested his head against Frank’s shoulder and went silent. 

“What- 'ability'- does Brian have?” Frank asked. “He seemed shockingly normal when I met him, if a bit more stressed out.”

“He was born stressed out,” Gerard said with a soft laugh. “When he actually manages to get out of the house, Brian can sense danger.” 

“Huh,” Frank said. In his brain, he filed the information for processing. “What about everyone else?”

“Emerson can influence weather, Mark can change parts of his appearance, and Nate can sense spirits.”

This was real superhero shit, Frank thought. “Nate and Mark are pretty young,” he said, “There’s no adults other Brian around, though.”

Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “The Jury messes up everything for everyone, Frankie.”

Frank’s heart sunk a bit. They didn’t have parents. Gerard didn’t have parents, and now he didn’t have his brother. Slowly, he stood, pulling Gerard up with him.   
Cupping Gerard’s face, he leaned up and kissed his perfect lips. “Gerard, we’ll get Mikey back. I’ll help you in anyway I can.” Gerard opened his mouth, and Frank kissed it to stop his words. “Before you try to argue with me, you need to go to bed.”

He led Gerard to one side of the bed, and practically tucked him in. Then Frank climbed over him and curled up behind him in the bundle of blankets. 

“I believe you, Gerard. Everything you said, I believe. So trust me,” Frank whispered to the back of his neck. “Goodnight.”

Gerard twisted around to face Frank, bowing their foreheads together. “‘Night, Frank. Thank you.”

He closed his eyes, but only once he heard Gerard’s breath slow down into sleep, did Frank allow himself to forget the world too. 

\--

Around one in the morning, Frank’s phone started ringing. Both he and Gerard jerked from sleep, and Frank cursed violently and fumbled around in the dark to find it on the floor. 

“Hello?” He greeted, voice scratchy and strained from sleep. 

“Frankie?!” It was his mom. “Where are you? I just got home from work, please tell me you’re alright.” 

Her voice was tight and frightened, so Frank started pulling on his jeans. Gerard watched with large eyes from the bed, but said nothing. 

“I’m at Gerard’s. I’ll-i’ll come home,” Frank said into the phone. 

There was a weighted silence on the line.

“Mom?”

“Okay, come home, Frankie,” she said.

Frank assured her that he would, then hung up. Turning to the bed, he looked down at Gerard. “I have to go, I’m sorry, Gee. My mom wants me home,” he said. 

Gerard just nodded, unreadable expressions shifting his face. Frank just caught regret and disappointment before he crashed his lips to Gerard’s and let his hands leave their trail across his body. 

Then he pulled away, and tip-toed his way out of the sleeping mansion. 

Only when he got home to his slightly less-frantic mother did he realize he was still wearing Gerard’s batman shirt.


	3. Chapter Three- Glass and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter

Gerard’s P.O.V.

Gerard almost didn’t expect to wake up alone. But when he did, his heart fell like it had been suspended by a string in his chest, then cut. His room was painfully empty of Frank, and back to its usual cluttered self. Gerard hadn’t really accumulated much since he’d gotten here, just his clothes and the things Brian had bought him.

Last night had drained him pretty bad. He hadn’t really thought about the last few months since he’d been forced to rehash them to Brian and the rest of the household.

He went downstairs, hoping coffee and a call to Frank would make him feel less empty. 

The world was ablaze with honey colored morning light. It was the first time Gerard had seen New Jersey not completely gray. 

Brian found him later in the kitchen, sitting on the counter near the sink window, smoking and sipping his drink.

Brian gave him a disapproving look, but didn’t say anything because Gerard was making a point of making sure the smoke went outside.

“Frank left last night,” Gerard said as Brian got his own cup of coffee. 

“I know,” Brian leaned on a counter across from Gerard. “That kid gave me the strongest vibe I’ve had in awhile when he passed my room.”

The kitchen was suddenly too bright, and the rustle of trees and birdsong outside, too loud. “Wait, you’re saying he was dangerous?”

Brian came a bit closer. “I don’t know. He might’ve been in danger himself, but more likely, he’s posing a danger to us. To you, Gerard. Did you tell him something?”

Gerard shut his mouth, refusing to reveal anything. He knew Frank wouldn’t tell anyone. But now he was worried that Frank was in danger. 

He kept his face straight, though, and shook his head. 

“Alright. Maybe my sense was wrong, or something. It was pretty late,” Brian turned to go, “Oh, and don’t take my car out without me knowing again, Gee. You had me worried sick, and I don’t even know if it was more for you or the car.” 

When Brian had left to wake the boys for school, Gerard immediately called Frank. 

Frank answered on the second ring, a happy tone in his high voice. “Hey, Gerard. Sorry ‘bout last night, my mom was just stressed out.”

“Frank, you’re okay?” 

Frank paused over the line. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Before Frank could work himself up, Gerard hushed him. “No, no, everything is fine, here. It’s just Brian, he- uh- sensed something dangerous last night around the time you left. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

You’re kind of all that I’ve got. Gerard didn't say that though. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m better than fine, Gerard,” Frank said, happy tone back. 

“Okay, good,” Gerard relaxed a bit and ashed his cigarette on the windowsill. He knew, despite what Brian said, the vibe was rarely wrong, but he was going to let it go. Hopefully, whatever had triggered it was gone by now. “I’ll see you in school, Frankie.”

They said their goodbyes, and Gerard went to get ready for school, worry buried deep in his stomach. 

\---

Frank’s P.O.V.

Life started to get really good in the next week and a half. With Gerard around, it also got a lot less gray. Autumn officially set in, and Frank greeted it with Gerard, the world around them spiraling with colors Frank had never registered before. 

He spent most of his time in the basement with his friends. Bob consistently teased him and Gerard for their shared looks and whispered thoughts. Ray tempered Pete, who remained detached, but not vengeful. And for that Frank owed him the world. Ryan showed up inconsistently and added his own brand of weird to the mix.

Sometimes though, in all the fun, Frank would catch Gerard giving him anxious looks, or his mom would call and stressfully ask where he was and if he was okay.

For the most part, Frank could ignore it. Instead of voicing his concern, he’d kiss the look off Gerard’s face or calm his frantic mother down. 

One day, Frank watched Gerard throughout lunch, how his cupid lips moved when he talked, how his slender hand flourished when he spoke. 

Finally, Frank could take it no longer. He stood, and stretched. “Hey, Gee, wanna go out to smoke?” He asked. He just wanted to be alone with him, just for a few minutes. 

Gerard stopped talking to Ryan, and gave Frank a grateful nod. “Heck yes. I’ve been looking for a chance all day.”

“Yeah,” said Patrick, “they don’t give anyone the opportunity. Strict ‘no smoking’ rules. Frank and Bob always seem to work around that, though.”

Frank smirked at him. “That’s my job. Suck at school and find places to smoke,” he joked. 

He turned, giving Bob a pointed ‘you stay there’ look, and started walking toward the patio exit. Gerard followed, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Once they got outside, Frank led Gerard to the spot behind the wall. Thankfully, Bert and the burnouts were M.I.A. again and they had the space to themselves.

Score. 

Gerard sat, and Frank took the space to his right. They passed a lighter between them until they each had a cigarette ablaze. 

Gray smoke filled the air, only it wasn’t that bad with Gerard at his side, Frank thought. 

Frank snuggled into Gerard’s shoulder for shelter from the cold. Gerard stretched his arm around Frank’s shoulders and took a long drag.

They smoked in peace until Frank couldn't take it. He stubbed out his cigarette and nearly attacked Gerard’s face. Gerard barely had time to drop his own smoke, before their lips connected like magnets. 

Frank leaned Gerard down until he was prone on the cold grass, tilting his head so he could slip his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. 

The world went silent as it always seemed to when they were together, and Frank smiled against Gerard’s soft lips. 

Gerard’s hands looped around Frank’s back, and he wiggled his way under Frank’s jacket with a laugh. Even the sneaking cold air couldn’t slow Frank down. He hefted his body so that he lay half on Gerard, and kissed slowly down his jaw. 

As Frank kissed the stretch of skin between his neck and jawbone, Gerard’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed. Frank stayed in that spot, sucking lightly until Gerard moaned a bit and moved his head so he could get back at Frank’s lips. 

Their hips were pushed together and Frank’s mind was going haywire. He wanted out of his clothes right now.

But when he remembered where they were, he pulled his hand away from the soft skin of Gerard’s stomach, right before his waistband, and pulled back. 

Gerard’s eyes stayed closed, and his breath hissed softly against Frank’s neck. They didn’t move for a few minutes, just lay, listening to the world unfreezing again. They didn’t even move when the bell rung, and the rest of the school went to class. 

“Frankie, look,” Gerard whispered. 

Frank lifted his head from where he had rested it on Gerard’s chest. It didn’t take him more than a second to realize what Gerard wanted him to look at. 

The cold air had turned deliciously warm, and in it swam the prettiest shade of pink. It was the color of spring sunsets, and bubblegum, and thoughts that made your heart swing. It was the only color in the air, and it was one that Frank had never seen. 

“What feeling is that, Gee?” Frank said, gazing back down at Gerard. Gerard’s eye were steady on his, and his heart was steadier beneath Frank’s palm. 

“It’s love.”

Now, Frank really couldn’t say the same about his heart. It was pounding on his ribs like it wanted to escape his chest and swoon. Frank wanted to jump up and scream or dance, but instead he smiled and thought his body would crack with happiness. 

“It’s fate.” Frank brought their lips together again, and the kiss was the same pink as Gerard’s aura around them.

Gerard brought his head back, and his black hair fringed his happy crinkled face. And that was the look that made the cracked Frank completely. 

“I love you, too, Gerard. More than I’ve ever loved anything.”

They laid back again, and they kissed and smiled and the love was actually- as cliche as it is- in the air. 

-

Frank ghosted through the rest of his classes, Gerard completely and utterly encompassing his mind. The word “love” buzzed around in Frank’s skull and made his whole body feel like mini-fireworks were exploding under his skin. 

He was out of his seat and past a confused Ray and Bob the second the final bell rung. He actually managed to beat the crowds and he got to Gerard’s class just as the final students tricked out of it, Gerard included. 

Gerard didn’t notice Frank, he was so lost in his own fasinating world, so Frank snuck and wrapped his arms tight around Gerard’s middle from behind.

He loosened his grip after a second so Gerard could turn to face him, wearing a warm smile that Frank knew was especially his.

“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard said, leaning in for a kiss, but stopping short. 

Frank knew why: a few people were rubber-necking in the hallway, not quite sure what to think about two boys so wrapped up in each other. 

“No time to take it back now,” Frank crowed, and shot forward to steal his kiss. In that moment, Frank could tell neither of them cared that people were staring, and it made him smile. 

“Stop smiling, you’re messing me up,” Gerard mumbled, lips still hovering by Frank’s mouth. 

“Sorry, Gee,” Frank tried to diffuse his grin and failed. Gerard laughed quietly, then rested his forehead against Frank’s.

They stayed that way, just happy to be together, until some asshole screamed “No PDA, fags,” and ran away. That made them jerk apart, but the hurt didn’t last for long. 

“You and me,” Frank said, lowering his voice and bringing his mouth back to Gerard’s ear. “Are going on an adventure.” Then he pulled back, grabbed Gerard’s hand, and led the laughing boy out to the parking lot. 

>

 

\---

“Not to be a downer, Gee,” Frank said the next day when he was driving Gerard home, “but how have things been with Brian, and the Jury, and all that stuff?”

They hadn’t talked about it in a while, and Frank was hoping stuff at Gerard’s home had calmed down. A few days ago, Brian had started sensing bad things everywhere, and had been limited Gerard and the others. 

“Brian’s still feeling like everything is a danger, but in the last week, the Jury groups in New England have been pretty low key. There’s been no encounters and no safe houses have been attacked.”

Frank nodded and kept his eyes on the road. Gerard continued, “I’m thinking Emerson wanting to leave for college just has him stressed out. Everything’s been pretty perfect lately.”

He felt Gerard’s grin on his skin, and it made his heart fizz. But it died down pretty quickly. “Any new leads on Mikey?” he asked. 

The mood went somber. “No,” Gerard sighed, “ Brian’s been searching and talking to groups out west, but no one’s seen Mikey.”

Frank’s heart sank a little. Even though Gerard was happy most of the time, Frank knew nothing, not even any relationship they had, could fill his brother’s spot. He put his hand on Gerard’s knees and squeezed a bit. Gerard linked their hands and they drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way. 

Ray, Bob, and Patrick met them at Frank’s. Ryan and Pete had made their excuses on why they couldn’t hang, and Frank was fine with that. 

“You guys take fucking forever,” Bob had complained when they pulled up. The front door was locked, and as usual, his mom was at work. 

Bob had gotten over his bitterness pretty soon when they got inside and Frank had gotten some food into him. Ray had brought more comics, and Gerard was oohing and ahhing over them, just like the first time he’d come over. 

“So how’s the band been?” Patrick asked Frank after they’d all settled into the basement. 

Ray, Frank, and Bob exchanged a look. “It’s been a bit slow going,” Ray said eventually. 

“Pete has been a bit iffy since I got with Gerard,” Frank answered bluntly. 

Patrick looked surprised for a moment, then he let the topic go. They ordered a pizza and used the money the could scrap from their wallets to pay, and they spent the evening ignoring their homework and trying to convince Bob to dye his hair black. 

They had school tomorrow, but everyone except for Patrick decided to stay overnight. Frank was glad, most nights he’d gone to bed alone because his mom came home at one or two in the morning. 

Since Frank’s basement still sucked compared to Bob’s, they headed upstairs and Ray helped Frank arrange a mound of blankets on the floor of Frank’s room for everyone to sleep on. 

By eleven everyone was passed out. The TV was still on and Ray was huddled next to Gerard with a comic book cradled between them. Frank giggled softly, then went to the bathroom to wash up. 

When he got back into his room, Bob had gotten up and was sitting on the floor beneath the now open window. He offered his cigarette to Frank, and then lit another for himself. 

“Frankie, I gotta tell you something,” Bob said into the silence after they’d smoke for a while. 

Frank’s heart sped up a bit, anxious. “Yeah, Bob?”

“Don’t give me that worried puppy dog face, now,” Bob shoved Frank’s knee a bit. Then his face fell. “I might be moving at the end of this year, back to Chicago.”

Now Frank’s heart fell. No Bob meant no band, and no fake-threats, and no Bob meant no Bob. “No, you can’t leave,” Frank said pleadingly. His life was just starting to get good, and he was going to be selfish and want it to stay that way. “C’mon, can’t your parents let you stay to finish high school?”

Bob shrugged his broad shoulders. “I don’t know, man. It’s just something they’ve been talking about for a while, and I haven’t wanted to really tell anyone. I don’t even want to think about how Ray and Pete will react,” Bob said, “so try not to tell them just yet. Things might change and I don’t need them on my ass or anything.”

Frank nodded, then on impulse he lunged forward and tackled Bob in a bear hug, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process. “I love you, Bob.”

Bob laughed and hugged back (which was a first for Frank to experience). “Love you, too, Frankie. Now go sleep with your boyfriend, before he gets too jealous.”

Frank looked over to see Gerard’s eyes were open, but he still lay cuddled up in the ground-blankets. Frank laughed and picked his way over to Gerard, cigarette forgotten. 

Frank curled himself next to Gerard, who wrapped his arms around Frank’s shoulders. “I love you, too,” Frank whispered in the dark. He heard Bob shut the window and climb down next to them. Then all was silent as Gerard pecked Frank sweetly on the lips before he fell back to sleep. 

\---

In the morning, everyone left. Frank had shooed them out, even Gerard, saying that he’d meet them at school later. He really just wanted to wait at home until his mom got back. She’d never returned last night, and the worry was eating a gaping hole in Frank’s chest. 

She wasn’t home by the time school would’ve started, and Frank ignored the calls from his friends and continued to wait. He cleaned up the blankets and the basement, then busied himself with making breakfast and reading a book. 

By noon, he had to admit he was getting a bit frantic. He tried calling the hospital where she worked, but couldn’t get anyone to reach her. He was seconds away from calling the police and reporting her missing when the front door opened. 

Frank’s mom walked in, looking bruised and weary. Frank’s mind started jumping to conclusions immediately. He ran to her. “Mom, are you okay? Where have you been? Are you hurt? What’s going on?” his words tumbled from his mouth. 

His mom’s eyes latched to his face, and she brought her purple-blotched arms up to hug him. “Frankie, I’m so sorry. I tried my hardest to keep them away. I’m so sorry.” Her voice broke, and when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. 

“What the fuck’s going on?” Frank almost shouted. What had happened to her? Frank didn’t know what to do, and his heart and mind were short-wiring. “Please explain, mom,” Frank begged. 

A tear slipped down his mom’s face. “Honey, I never worked for the hospital.”

What? Frank’s mouth opened but no words came out.

“I know about what your friend is,” she continued, sitting down in an armchair and wiping her face. “Gerard. I saw his aura the moment I met him.”

“No. What-” Frank started.

“Frank, I’m a member of the Jury. I have been since I was a teenager. I was raised to believe that there were human mutations in the world. Ones that had to be eradicated. But- but, Frankie, I swear when I saw that Gerard made you happy, I went against my upbringing. I tried to cover his trail. I tried-”

Her voice broke even worse this time. And with it Frank’s heart. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. . . but it explained a lot about his mother. And at the same time it explained nothing.

“What did you do?!” Frank shouted, and his mother cried harder. 

“The Jury members found him, Frank. They dispachted a group to get him this morning. Soon they’re going to find out that I tried to hide him from them. I have to go, Frank, please understand,” she looked at him pleadingly. 

But no. He would not understand. He wouldn’t. He needed to find Gerard, he needed to save him from whatever the Jury would do to him. Gerard was all that he had. Especially now. 

Frank didn’t look back at his mom as he ran out of the house. She’d be gone when he got back, he knew. Frank didn’t slow down at all until he reached the school. He should’ve never have stayed home, he should’ve been with Gerard to make sure that he was safe. This was his fault. 

Thankfully, when Frank got to Snyder Hill, it was junior lunch. That meant everyone would be in one place. Frank didn’t bother parking his car in a spot, he just pulled up in the fire lane, and hurtled out. 

He went straight to the back of the cafeteria, practically shoving people to the ground to get there. 

“Where’s Gerard?” Frank shouted when he got to his table. Everyone’s heads jerked up, and confusion spread across their faces. 

“Frank, you're okay?” Ray asked, voice squeaking at the end. Bob nudged the seat next to him, but Frank refused to sit down. Gerard wasn’t at lunch. This was bad. 

“I’m fine, now where’s Gerard?” Frank couldn’t keep the hysteria from his voice. 

“He got a frantic voicemail from you an hour ago,” Ray said. He stood and tried to stop Frank’s shaking. “He showed it to me, it sounded like you were hurt or something. He was going out of his mind, so he left to go to your house.”

Oh, fuck. They’d used Frank to catch Gerard. And- a horrible thought dawned on Frank- The Jury had probably already found Brian and the others too. 

For a moment Frank thought he had died. That he’d blown an aneurysm and that’s why he couldn’t move. But when the shock and pain wore off a bit, Frank took off running again. 

He didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed to do something. Frank ignored Ray’s yelps and was outside in seconds. He was on the road immediately, tires squealing. 

Without any real thought, Frank ended up in the rich-district of Jersey, where the houses hulked and sneered in their garishness. Only one house didn’t, though. 

Frank pulled up in front of Brian’s house and was out on the lawn, tripping over his own feet. The house looked the same, elaborate and warm-sand colored. The world was silent except for the sullen song of birds and cold wind causing unrest in the trees. Normal. 

Everything went in slow motion as Frank ran across the too-large lawn and to the front door. He knocked until his knuckles hurt, and then he knocked some more. He knocked his fist into Brian’s face when the door swung open. 

“Ouch!” Brian yelled. “Frank, what the hell, why aren’t you in school?”

“They’ve got Gerard,” he said bluntly. 

Horror invaded Brian’s face. He looked like his worse fear had just happened. “Come in, now,” Brian ordered. He pulled Frank roughly into the house, and was off down the hallway without a another word. 

Trailing behind Brian, Frank was a whirlwind of emotions.

He was so worried about Gerard that he felt like he shouldn’t be able to feel this much. His rainbow boy, his artist, and his escape, was gone. There might not be a way to find him, and that had Frank’s heart breaking into shards that pierced the rest of chest. How would Frank live without Gerard? How had he lived before Gerard had brought his weirdness into Frank’s life? Gerard was Frank’s fate, they were two halves of a puzzle, and without question they were meant to be together. Unless Destiny had a twisted sense of humor, and he got off by keeping fate’s pieces apart.

On top of that, Frank’s brain had the gull to feel guilty about basically punching Brian. And worse, he had the sickest feeling swimming in his stomach that was his mother’s lies and betrayal. 

“Emerson, I need you to get Nate and Mark home, now,” Brian’s voice shook Frank from his pained feelings. “The Jury has Gerard,” at that Brian shot Frank a look. They were standing in the kitchen and the light was too cheerful for the disaster that was unfolding. 

When Brian hung up, he turned fully to Frank. His hands were shaking but his voice was firm when he spoke. “Gerard told you everything.”

Frank couldn’t fit words past the knot in his throat, so he nodded. 

“How do you know they have him?” Brian asked next. 

“My-my mom,” Frank started. “She’s one of them.”

Something flashed across Brian’s face, but Frank didn’t have time to decode it before the other man had him flat against the fridge, hands around Frank’s throat. 

“You knew?” Brian’s voice smoldered, and though Frank had never been afraid of him before, he was now. 

“No, Brian,” Frank choked out. “She told me this morning. She said she tried to keep them off his trail. . . but they found out.”

The information did nothing to Brian for a tense moment. Then:

“Listen, kid, I’m only going to let you go because I need to protect my family. And Gerard is included in that family. I can’t deal with you right now, so I need you to leave,” Brian voice was fierce, but he stepped away from Frank. 

Frank’s heart hammered, and his legs itched to get away, but he didn’t listen. “Brian, I- I love Gerard. And I promised him I’d help find Mikey,” Frank stepped closer to Brian, who’d frozen at the word ‘love’. “But now he’s gone, and I can’t live with that. My mom’s gone, too. I have nowhere else to go, and no leads to follow. Please, let me help find him, please.” Now Frank’s legs felt like they were going to give out from the truth of his words. 

For a long moment, Brian looked like he was still going to kick Frank out, and Frank prepared himself for the wrath. Then, Brian’s face fell, defeated. He dragged a hand down his face, where a bruise was starting to form, and sighed so deeply Frank felt it in his bones. 

“Okay, stay. I have no doubt your mom will have went into hiding, if she really did hide something from the Jury. They won’t like that. And I don’t know how much you can help with, but you can keep the boys out of my way. I’ll need to start contacting the other safe houses on the East Coast.” Brian gave Frank a cutting look, “Did your mom say anything about them knowing that we lived here?”

“I had thought about that,” Frank said, “but I would’ve assumed if the Jury knew, you wouldn’t have been here to answer the door.”

The other man nodded, then he went to usher in Emerson, Nate, and Mark- who’d just arrived. The three of them looked terrified. 

“Nate. Mark. Please go with Frank, he’ll be staying here for awhile. Emerson, would you come help me make the calls,” Brian said, then disappeared with her into what must’ve been a richly decorated office. 

That left Frank with two terrified, barely-teenaged boys. Which meant Frank had to smother his own fear and be strong for kids he’d never really gotten to know.

“C’mon, let’s go upstairs,” Frank said. 

The boys followed without a word, they remained glued to each others’ sides though. 

Frank led them to Gerard’s room, because it was the only place he knew like the back of his hand. He’d spent many afternoons surrounded by the sketchbooks and drawings and the stories Gerard would spin for him. 

He sat at the desk in the corner, and made a hand movement until the boys sat down on Gerard’s unmade bed, where Gerard had woken up (probably late) and things had been normal only a while ago. Ouch. 

“I know you guys are scared, and I know you’ve probably seen this happen before,” Frank started, “you’re too young to see this happen to your- your kin- or however you see Gerard-”

“He’s our brother. He’s lived with us for months now,” Mark, the older one, replied matter-of-factly. 

That made Frank’s heart twinge. “Your brother. He’s been my best friend for months now, too” (or close enough) “and I want to help find him. But until Brian tells me -and you guys too- what to do, we need to stay out of his way.” 

“We understand,” Mark said. And though Frank wanted to do anything but, he set about entertaining the kids. He brought them down to the ‘movie room’, as they called it, which was a plush room with shelves of movies and a large projector screen. Frank spent a good ten minutes examining all the choices before pulling out Forrest Gump.

“You guys seen this one?” Frank asked. 

The boys shook their heads from where they were huddled together (again) on a soft-looking couch. 

“No way? Really? This movie’s a classic!” Frank yelped a bit, before tripping over himself to get the DVD into the player. 

Immediately, the movie had Nate and Mark watching slack-faced and Frank was satisfied. 

Or he was, until his cellphone started ringing repeatedly. The screen flashed Ray, Bob, Patrick, Ryan and then Pete. They must be really frantic if they’d told Pete. But despite that, Frank refused to answer. He had no answers he could give them, and he wouldn’t for a while. 

They movie ended and Frank’s phone was insensitive enough to show “43 missed calls” on his screen. He had three texts reading “Where are you?” and one from Pete saying “Please come home, Frankie”

“Are your friends looking for you?” Frank looked up to see that Nate had moved to Frank’s side, and was giving Frank an inquiring look. He couldn't be more than twelve, and he already seemed wiser than Frank himself. 

“Yeah, I kinda freaked out on them earlier today. I was looking for Gerard,” Frank said with his eyes on the phone screen. Then he turned his body to Nate, and asked. “What about you, do your friends know what’s going on?”

Nate shook his head. “No, none of them know what I am, but they know Brian’s not my dad,” Nate thinks for a moment. “I think they were worried when I got pulled out of class, though. Kids only get pulled out of class when something bad has happened.”

Frank remembers that. One time a girl named Melanie had been called out of math in 5th grade. It turns out her dad had died. From that day on, Frank’s heart had stopped every time an administrator had poked their head into his class. 

Frank told them that, and it seemed to break the ice. They weren’t all that different. It turned out Gerard had gotten Mark into comic books and scary movies, and Frank enthused with him about special effects for awhile. 

After that, Nate turned on the television and they watched a documentary about fast food chains, and Frank tried to turn the boys on to being a vegetarian. (They looked ready to agree when the making of chicken nuggets was shown).

When Frank hadn’t heard anything from Brian or Emerson by six o’clock, he let the boy lead him to the kitchen. Mark helped him make Kraft mac and cheese, and though Frank’s stomach was too tied up to want the artificial orange stuff, Nate coaxed it into him. 

Night fell completely, and Frank got the text “Your house is empty so we’re staying overnight. Be here when we wake up, okay?” from Bob. He wouldn’t be there as they hoped. Frank knew no one would be. 

-

They were sitting back in Gerard’s room, wasting time while their nerves worked them up. Finally, Nate spoke. 

“Do you know what they do to people like us?” he mumbled.

Frank tensed. “Gerard never really specified. He said they experiment sometimes, but other times they just. . .”

“Killing isn’t the worse one out of those two,” that was Mark. He kept his eyes down on his hands as he spoke. “They try to find out what gives us our abilities, using surgeries and testings and chemicals. And if they’re bored with that, they attempt to use us to their advantage. They modify people’s bodies or they use one of our own against us.”

“Modify?” Frank asked.

“I’ve seen people with metal arms or porcelain eyes. My cousin was given something like insect-legs before he escaped,” Mark said with a wince. “They didn’t even knock him out before they attached them.” 

Horrible circus images filled Frank’s mind. He was reminded of those 1900s traveling carnivals where the attractions were misshapen and abused humans. 

“Do you- do you think they’ll do that to Gerard?” Frank’s whole body was sinking with dread. 

“I don’t know. Usually they do it to people they’ve had for a while. If we can find the Jury’s headquarters here, then hopefully Gerard will be there unharmed.” Mark replied. 

“Why do you think they singled out Gerard?” Nate asked, looking at Frank.

That’s a good question. “I haven’t really thought of that, but it seems like they did, doesn’t it.” What made Gerard special? Well, special-er than he already was?

No one could think of a solid answer for that. Nate suggested they might want him for his ability to influence emotions, and that seemed like the most likely option. 

Brian finally came out of his office around midnight. The boys had gone to bed, but Frank had waited up, fighting sleep by chain smoking a pack, and blowing the gray smoke out the open kitchen window. 

The first thing Brian said when he emerged was “Gerard used to do that.” Which was immediately followed by, “Need coffee.”

Frank set about fixing him a pot, and watched Brian sit at the breakfast table. 

“Any news?” Frank asked. 

“Everyone on this coast has been warned of his kidnapping. There were reports of suspicious Jury activity in New York City this morning, but other than that, the world has been quiet and Gerard is still unheard from.”

Frank brought over the coffee, and before he could set down the mug, Brian had it and was gulping down the scolding drink. Ouch. 

“I don’t think they would’ve taken him far. We think the closest HQ is in New York. I’m recruiting a rescue mission for him, we’ll try to infiltrate the clan,” Brian said when he came back up for air. 

“A rescue mission? Why is this the first time I’ve heard of this happening?” Frank asked, sitting down at the table, too. 

“Because it doesn’t,” Brian was blunt. “It’s nearly impossible for these mission to succeeded. There hasn’t been one in years.” Brian read the look on Frank’s face. “Gerard’s so young, that’s why rescue is being put back on the table. A teenager hasn’t been kidnapped in over a decade. So it’s special, and extra-important that we get him back.” 

Please get him back. “When will it be? I’ll come.”

“Not for a few days. Not enough people have agreed yet. And no, Frank, you will not come. I will not risk any more lives than I have too. Also, the Jury would like nothing more than to get their hands on you to get back at your mother.” Brian said, wearily. “Now go to bed. You can sleep in Gerard’s room, if you’re comfortable there.”

Though he wanted to argue, Frank chose to leave in peace, leaving Brian with his head in his hands and the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Frank did, in fact, feel most comfortable sleeping in Gerard’s room. It was as close as he could get to Gerard in the moment. If he closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, he could almost pretend Gerard had just gotten up to go to the bathroom, and was coming back to bed soon. 

Frank pretended like that until he fell asleep. 

\---

“Your mom’s not home. No one’s here. Ray’s going to report you missing.” was the text Frank woke up to the next morning. And a minute later, “Please be okay.” Which was from Pete. 

Before getting out of Gerard’s (now messier) bed, Frank texted back to all, “I’m okay, I’m not missing, and you can stay at my house for as long as you need.” Then he shut down his phone and went down stairs. 

Frank stayed at Brian’s for three days. He didn’t bother with school, or calling his mom. He just spent the time with Nate and Mark and helped Brian research the Jury’s NYC headquarters. 

 

Each day that passed, Frank’s heart constricted a bit more. Each day meant Gerard could be further and further away. Or dead. 

That last thought caught Frank hyperventilating almost every night. And every morning, he could function a little bit less. In some moments of the day, Frank would find himself in a room he didn’t remember entering, or he would find himself standing for minutes at a time, not thinking and not moving in the same spot. 

During these times, Mark and Nate would quiet down and when their worry became too much, they’d gently shake Frank from the state he was in. At least for the moment. 

Brian insisted Frank go back to school, however, on the forth day. He didn’t even warn Frank beforehand, he just shook Frank awake at 5 in the morning and ordered Frank to get dressed for school. 

On autopilot, Frank had, and now he found himself in the kitchen smoking out the window again. He found solace in it, knowing it was one of Gerard’s habits. 

Brian tried to feed him, but Frank refused to eat, so Brian shoved a banana at Frank and gave him a “tough love” look before kicking Frank out the door. 

The morning was fucking gray. Gray as it had been before Gerard. Gray and not even the comparison to cigarettes would make Frank happy now. 

He almost didn’t drive to school, but the look of disappointment on Brian’s face made Frank do it. He sat in the parking lot until he knew he’d be good and late, then Frank headed inside. 

Ray was the first to see him, in between 1st and 2nd periods. Frank couldn’t even see his friend fully, he only saw Ray’s afro perk up from among the crowd and start hurtling Frank’s way. Who knew hair could move so fast?

“Frank! Frank,” Ray tackled Frank against a locker and smushed him into a bear hug. “You’re okay! What happened? Where’ve you been? Where’s Gee? Where’s your mom? What-”

Frank slapped a hand over Ray’s mouth. “Gerard’s missing, and I’ve been looking for him. That’s all I can tell you, and I need you to understand, please.” Ray’s eyes softened at Frank’s defeated expression, and he nodded. 

That almost put Frank over the edge, and he hugged Ray again, blinking back tears and wondering why the world gave him such great friends. 

Fate.

Ray repeated what Frank had said to everyone else so Frank didn’t have to, and everyone started focusing their worry from Frank to how they could save Gerard. Frank’s eyes teared up again, and instead of teasing him for it, Bob hugged Frank hard and didn’t let go for at least thirty seconds. 

Until lunch rolled around, Frank had been ghosting through his classes, there in body but not in mind. During lunch, though, he sat between Ray and Patrick and listened intently to them retracing what had happened the day Gerard had disappeared. 

They were at the part where Gerard got the voicemail, when Frank sensed it. For a second he’s not sure what it is. But then he turned to the cafeteria doors and saw.

Gerard. 

And around him, an aura so unmistakably huge, that Frank’s sure everyone can see it. It’s a swirling mass of putrid colors and dark shades, and it gives off a cold chill that had the whole lunchroom stopping and staring. 

And then Frank registered the group behind Gerard, and he knows this isn’t Frank’s Gerard anymore. This couldn’t even be Gerard at all. 

He was accompanied by two girls, with sickly pale skin and metal limbs, and a boy only a bit younger than Frank. The boy’s jacket has been slitted in the back, and through the gaping holes potruded a pair of sprawling metal wings. 

Nothing moved. Gerard’s eyes scanned the room systematically, and then came to rest on Frank, who was half-standing and half- crouching. 

And when those once familiar olive eyes fell on Frank’s own, his whole body screamed “run”. 

So Frank did, and the room exploded into chaos. 

“Frank!” half a dozen voices yelled from his table, just as screams erupted from all corners. The girls’ legs had grown long and stilt-like and they were moving fast, knocking over people and tables. Then, the lights went out and Frank heard Gerard scream “Get him!”

Frank ran harder. He was aiming for the patio doors, hoping for freedom in the outdoors. Only now he could see nothing between him and escape.

Frank stumbled over a girl crouching in fright, then he tripped over a chair. His heart was in his throat the whole time and his brain was screaming louder than anyone, what the fuck is happening?

He was only a few yards from the glass doors when arms wrapped around his middle, and over the yells and crashes and catastrophe, someone whispered in his ear. Gerard. “You shouldn’t have run, Frankie.”

The arms tightened, and suddenly red aura is encircling Frank, forcing its way into Frank’s mouth, and he can’t see. He can’t feel anything other than bone-shaking terror, and he can’t speak, can’t scream. Nonononono! 

He senses someone else joining them, and then scrawny but strong arms were around him, and Frank was lifted into the air. Nonononono.  
The doors were still shut when they crashed through them, and the glass fell like a thousand defeated stars, cutting and scraping and dying on their way. Nononono. . .


	4. Chapter Four (End of Part I)

It was painfully bright. And not even a natural bright, but a sick, sad industrial bright. Frank knew it’d hurt to open his eyelids, but he did out of necessity. 

A large, bug-eyed light hung inches from his face. It was one of those ones that they had at the dentist’s, with a long arm that extends and retracts. 

Before Frank pushed it away from his nose, he listened for any movement. When there was none in whatever room he was in, he sat up

His head spun immediately, and his whole body ached like he’d been tumbling around in a human-sized dryer.

It only took one look around to know what room he was in. Scalpels, inhuman machines, and the metal table Frank was on. This was an operating room, and not even an official hospital one. This room looked like it’d been assembled from material bought during doctors’ office’s foreclosure sales: mismatched, miskept, and morbid. 

Panicking, Frank quickly did a self-check of his body, looking for metal attachments or open wounds. All he found were unsightly bruises patterning his skin and shallow cuts.

The door opened just as Frank was attempting to stand. His entire body froze, and in came the boy with wings. 

Wing Boy didn’t speak. He just closed the door, and leaned against it, blocking Frank’s only way to escape. The room suddenly felt too small for both of them and all the silence. 

“Sit back down before you collapse,” the boy finally said, face stoic. 

Though he wanted to be defiant, Frank knew he couldn’t stand much longer. His legs felt like he hadn’t moved them in weeks, and he could actually feel his bones shaking and protesting. He sat back on the operating table, trying not to think about how many horrible things had probably happened on it. 

Once Frank sat, the boy stepped a bit away from the door and unfurled his metal wings. They were spindly and Frank had no idea how they had managed to support the boy, especially when he had been carrying a terrified and blinded Frank. 

The boy looked content to not speak to Frank again. He just stood motionless, the bright light reflecting off his glasses and preventing Frank from making eye contact. 

“Where are we, and who are you?” Frank asked eventually. 

For a moment, Frank thought the boy hadn’t heard him because he didn’t move even the smallest muscle. Then, he looked at Frank. “You’re at the Jury’s New York headquarters. I’m Mikey.”

Oh, fuck. This odd, frozen boy was Gerard’s brother. It’d been three months, and he was alive. He was alive, and he had wings. Wings that obviously hadn’t been there when he was with Gerard. Frank couldn’t imagine how bad it must’ve hurt to have metal twisted and shaped into his body like that. 

“Do they hurt?” Frank said. He didn’t want to ask about Gerard just yet. He didn’t know if he could take it. 

Mikey looked minutely confused, then his face went impassive again. “The wings? Not anymore.”

“You’ve been missing for three months. Did you know that?” Now Frank was trying to get an emotional response. He needed to draw the connection between this boy and Gerard. They were related, but so far, they were so opposite that it was hurting Frank’s brain. 

“Of course I know that,” Mikey snapped at Frank. “Just because I was here, doesn’t mean I’ve lost track of time.” 

Time to bite the bullet, Frank thought. 

“Your- your brother, Gerard, has been going insane without you. And so- what?- you decided to recruit him into your sick clan?” Frank gained some steam. “That’s why they singled him out. Because you wanted him, you wanted him in any way you could get him. I don’t know how you were before, but they’ve corrupted you, I can see it.” 

Again, Frank thought Mikey would remain frozen. Then, suddenly the boy was next to the table, wings out and forming a semi-cage around them. For a moment, Mikey just stared at Frank, eyes burning. 

“You don’t know anything,” Mikey spat. “This isn’t my ‘clan’, and I would never drag Gerard into this. None of this was my choice. I thought I was protecting Gee. I thought they’d leave him alone if they had me. But they take what they want, and they destroy, and nothing in this world will make them stop. 

That’s why they took you, Frankie. They want your mom. People don’t just get away with tricking the Jury. My parents tried, and they were killed. The Jury is still punishing them by using my brother and I.” Mikey’s voice had gotten so quiet, and his ferocity had drained from his eyes as he spoke. “We’re on the same side, Frank. But that won’t save any of us.”

Woah. Frank was seeing more of Gerard in this kid. The way he spoke, and the way he stood, but this hopelessness was something new. 

“What happened to Gerard,” Frank asked then. 

Mikey withdrew his wings from around them, and kind of leaned against the table where Frank sat. “They brought him in a few days ago. I had no idea that it was happening. I’m their inferior, which is why it’s absurd for you to think they’d listen to anything I said or wanted.” The next part appeared to be hard for Mikey to relive. “They- they called me from my room upstairs, and they forced me to- to make him forget.”

Nonono. Frank was sure he was going to throw up.

“Forget. . . Everything?” He choked on the words. 

“He won’t remember you. I erased the last three months, and they convinced him he’s on their side,” Mikey winced at the look on Frank’s face. “He fought it at first, but. . .” 

That explained why Gerard had done this. He couldn’t remember Frank, he wouldn’t remember he loved Frank. This wasn’t fate, this was a cruel joke where Frank remembered things that might as well not exist. 

Frank’s legs seemed to remember how to work just then. “You-!” He lunged toward Mikey, and shoved the boy as hard as he could. Mikey stumbled back, clattering and catching his odd wings on protruding ceiling wires and a roll-cart of medical instruments. 

Though he wanted to stay and use Mikey to beat out his hopelessness and aggression, Frank spun toward the door. Unbelievably, it was unlocked. 

Frank was out and running in under a second. Behind him he could hear Mikey cursing.

He took turn upon turn, following those red ‘EXIT’ signs that appeared on the way. On each of his sides there was a marching parade of metal doors. Frank assumed this wasn’t the first floor- it was NYC after all- and so he frantically searched for the stairs that the signs must’ve been pointing him to. 

Just as he reached it, a door with a mini-window set into it and stairs beyond, there was a whooshing and arms were around Frank. Mikey tugged him back from freedom, so Frank let his body go limp, hoping the dead weight would be too much for the boy. No such luck. 

Mikey dragged Frank all the way back to the creepy operating room, but he didn’t force Frank back into it. 

“We’re on the same side, Frank,” Mikey said when Frank collapsed to the floor on being released. “But that won’t save us. If you escaped the Jury would chase you down like a cat does to a mouse. They need you to get to your mom. You’re bait. And as of now that’s better than the alternative."

It was barely a whisper when Frank spoke, “Prey.”

Mikey was about to agree, but they were both interrupted by a voice from down the hall. 

“Well he looked a lot like prey when you were chasing him down, Mikes.”

Both their heads snapped up. Gerard was sauntering toward them, wearing some kind of tight black suit and a smug grin. 

When Gerard reached them, he looked down at Frank, a sneer crinkling his perfect nose. “I’ll help you watch him. I wouldn’t want him to succeed in escaping. They’d blame you, Mikey, and send you away. Back to Nevada.”

Mikey took a step in front of Frank so he stood between him and Gerard. “They sent me here to get you, and now I think we’re pretty much a package deal. You’d be going with me anywhere they sent me.”

Gerard considered this. “You’re probably right. Anyways, I’ll help you still. They’re getting his room ready, so we’ll only have to deal with him for today.” That sneer was back, and directed full force at Frank. 

That snapped Frank from his silence. “Fuck you! Fuck you!” Frank shot forward, as if to tackled Gerard. “I loved you! Fuck-” He lunged again, and was met face first with Mikey’s skinny legs. The kid had predicted this would happen, and had maneuvered perfectly to keep them apart. 

Frank spit toward Gerard, seeing as it was all he could do without toppling Mikey over. Gerard’s eyes had gone wide and he was staring blank-faced at Frank now.

“Yeah, that’s right, Gee. I loved you, and you can’t remember, can you?” Frank spat again. “That’s because your fucking brother made you forget. How does that feel? You don’t remember, and now what happened doesn’t exist. So fuck you! You can both get fucked!”

Frank ran out of breath, and his body sort of collapsed in on itself until he was curled up on the floor, trying to get air into his lungs.

“Mikey- Mikey, what’s going on? Is he right?” Gerard. 

Mikey didn’t answer, and Frank started shaking uncontrollably.

“Is he okay?” Gerard again.

“Don’t get so close, he’ll panic even worse!” Mikey finally spoke. Someone on the edge of Frank’s tunnel vision backed away, then rushed forward again when Frank swayed a bit. Frank pulled away from Gerard’s suddenly outstretched arms, though.

When he finally got himself under control, he looked up to two towering figures with matching concerned faces. That expression on Gerard made Frank’s heart stop. 

“Gee-” Frank started. 

He was interrupted by the sound of boots on linoleum. A group of white-clad people were heading their way. They looked official and heartless, and both of the Way brothers inched a bit closer to Frank before remembering their duties and stepping back. 

The woman at the front looked at Frank with distaste, then she said “Come with us,” in a short clipped voice. 

When Mikey tried to help Frank stand, she gave him a piercing look and again he retreated, letting the white clothed men manhandle Frank up. They stayed with their hands on his arms as he walked down the hallway obediently, not looking back once. 

\--

They led him up the stairs for two floors, then they walked down a hallway identical to the one from downstairs. Frank had no idea where they did all their hateful planning or whatever, but it obviously wasn’t here. He’d gotten the feeling that behind each of the metal doors were sealed bedrooms for their experiments. 

He was proven right when they turned down another hallway, and the woman unlocked one of the doors. When it was opened, the men hurled Frank forward, and he landed on the ground inside. 

Lifting his head, he was met with the sight of the metal door closing again, and then the hollow thunk of a deadbolt. Fuck.

It was more of a cell than a room though, sterile and white. There was a mattress on the floor, and an open bathroom in the corner. That was it. Frank wondered if the rooms were better where they kept Gerard and Mikey. Maybe because they were here of their own free-will, they got better living conditions. 

His room had a barred window, and when Frank made his way over to it, he could see out into a trashed and shadowed alleyway. He counted the windows he could see below him, and found out that he was now on the twenty-first story. Too far too jump, and too high to yell. 

For awhile, Frank sat by the door, listening for movement, but there was none. So when the light faded completely behind the adjacent building, he went to lay on the mattress. It was brand new, Frank could tell, and at least he had that to comfort him.

 

Nothing changed the whole next day. No one came to the room, and Frank just lounged on the bed (which he’d dragged so he could see out the window at an angle).

Slowly, though, he became so hungry he considered pounding on the door and begging to be fed. He hadn’t eaten at lunch before the chaos exploded, and now it’d been more than 48 hours. 

Eventually, he did resort to kicking the door a bit and yelling “Feed me, you fuckers!” He gave that up soon, and went back to trying to distract himself by counting the cracks in the shitty drywall. 

Once again, the sun slipped away and the room went dark on day two. They’d taken Frank’s phone before he’d woken up in the operating room, so Frank had no way to truly tell the time. He wondered what Ray and his friends were thinking: if they were texting his phone, or calling him in as missing, or if they even remembered what had happened at lunch. 

Frank no idea how the Jury could cover up the horror they’d brought into the school, but he had no doubt that they would try. 

He had just fallen asleep when there were finally voices out in the hall. They were muddled and incomprehensible, but Frank shot up into a sitting position anyways. 

The door opened after a moment, and in the bright hallway stood Gerard and one of the metal legged girls. 

“Wait here, but let me out when I knock okay, Lily?” Gerard said.

Lily nodded firmly, staring impassively at Frank before the door shut behind Gerard.

The other boy was carrying a food tray that he set down in front of Frank. Very slowly, eyes not leaving Gerard, Frank reached forward and brought the tray toward himself a bit more. 

On the tray there were at three Nature Valley granola bars and a bottled water. Frank flicked his eyes back to the standing Gerard. “Oh you guys live well up here,” he said around a laugh that forced its way out. 

Gerard kind of shuffled his feet, “Yeah, well, the members don’t live here, so it’s not like there’s a kitchen or anything. Now, please eat,” Gerard finally said, a little exasperated like he couldn’t tell why he was sticking around. 

Well that made two of them. But Frank picked up a bar and unwrapped it, unceremoniously shoving it into his mouth after that. 

A decision was made apparently then because Gerard suddenly sat down before Frank, only inches away. 

Frank finished chewing. “What are you doing, Gerard?” he asked.

In the dark Frank could only make out the whites of Gerard’s eyes and his pale, bowed lips. “I don’t know you. But I remember you,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“You hated me a day ago, though?” Frank said, “And what’s even the difference between those two?”

Gerard kind scooted forward, so his feet nudged Frank’s mattress. “I don’t know you, meaning I don’t know anything about you. But I remember your face, and the way you speak, and the way you stand, and how you make me feel and-”

Hope bloomed painfully in Frank’s chest. “You do?”

“Yes.” Gerard said. “But I don’t know what it means, and I know you said Mikey made me forget but he won’t admit to it.”

This spacey, thoughtful Gerard was the one Frank remembered. And it made him wanted to jump on the boy and hug him as hard as possible. 

“I- I just- remember you, that’s all I wanted to say,” Gerard finished lamely, and before Frank could say anything, he was up and at the door. The metal legged girl opened it. 

Right before they both disappeared behind it, Gerard looked back at Frank, and the softest pink filled the air. Then it was dark and Frank was alone. 

The next day, no one came to Frank’s room, and he was glad he’d decided to save the rest of his granola bars. He was out of water soon, though.

Worse, the hope that had sparked from last night was sharp and distracting in Frank chest. Gerard remembered him, and that made Frank’s heart soar. 

-

Something happened, a few days later. Frank was slow from lack of water, and it took him a moment to realize that the world outside had been overtaken by unnatural blackness. Smoke. It was inky and pungent: Frank could smell it through the poorly-sealed window. 

Was the building on fire? Frank knew if it was, he’d die in here. No one would rescue him. Saving the ‘bait’ wasn’t worth any Jury member’s life. The thought was crushing, and it was the possibility Frank had refused to let himself think of. But now it seemed he’d have to. He was going to die here, in a crappy cell, 21 floors from the ground. 

Maybe this was fate too.

 

\---

Gerard’s P.O.V.

An trilling alarm had Gerard jolting up from sleep. He went to his door and stuck his head out into the hallway. He could see the other Floor 19 residents doing the same, metal limbs and oddities flashing in the red strobe that filled the air now. 

Gerard went back into his sparse room and pulled on some real clothes and his shoes, then he went over to Mikey’s room.

He found his brother looking out the room’s window. 

“There’s a fire, Gerard,” Mikey said, turning wide eyes back to Gerard. 

Oh, no.

Gerard was back into the hallway in a second.“Fire!” He shouted.

Down the whole hallway people started to emerge completely from their rooms. Panic spread like a plague and people started rushing toward the stairs. 

Gerard knew what they’d find. There were twenty three of them on Floor 19, and they all had abilities. The Jury would never trust them, and though their rooms weren’t locked, Gerard knew the doors in the stairwell would all be barred, letting none of them escape. 

“It’s no use,” Mikey voiced Gerard’s thoughts. 

“I know,” Gerard said, “but maybe the fire wont spread.” 

“I watched it, it’s moving up the floors. Someone’s doing this on purpose.”

Gerard’s eyes widened, “You think the building’s being attacked?”

“I think that was someone’s plan, but it must’ve gone wrong, so now they’re just destroying it all. At least, that’s what it looks like,” Mikey shrugged. 

“How can you take dying so calmly, Mikey?” Gerard squealed. He shoved his hands into his hair and shut his eyes. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want you to die, or Fr-”

Mikey caught onto what Gerard was doing as soon as he brother whirled and started sprinting for the stairs, and he followed. 

Gerard pushed past the metal-limbed people trying to go down to the lower levels. Instead of following after them, he charged upward. The upper floors weren’t used very often, maybe the doors wouldn’t be locked. Gerard took the steps two at a time. 

He had to get to Frank. His whole body needed to make sure Frank was okay. He didn’t need an explanation, but he knew Frank belonged alive. Frank belonged with him. 

That thought had Gerard shoving open the 21st floor door, and practically sobbing with relief when it opened without protest. 

“Slow down!” Mikey shouted from somewhere behind him, but Gerard kept going. 

He reached Frank’s door and his heart dropped. It was dead-bolted, and Gerard had given the key back to a Jury member after delivering the food. 

Gerard slumped against the door, and covered his ears from the too-loud siren. Lights were still flashing and now Gerard could smell the fire, even from up here.

Mikey reached him, and kneeled at his side. “Gee?”

“I don’t have the key,” Gerard knew his voice was flat. 

Mikey shoved Gerard aside, then and started pounding on the door. “Frank! Frank, wake up!”

Over the noise, they both heard the reply: “Gerard?!”

His name from Frank’s mouth was so completely right. Gerard moved back to the door, and flattened his palms against it. “Frankie, there’s a fire. But- but I don’t have the key. I’m so sorry,” he called, hope dropping onto the floor with every word. 

Inside it was quiet for a second, then Frank’s voice came from right next to the door. “It wouldn’t matter anyways. . .”

Gerard heard the resignation in Frank’s tone and it broke his heart. This couldn’t be happening. . . .

But it was, and Gerard looked to Mikey, “You have to go. Try to escape. You can fly, so break a window and get out of here.”

“Not going to happen. There will be no ‘save yourself’ heroism, Gerard. We’re a package deal, and I’m staying with you. With you, and with Frank, who really does love you. You loved him too before I made you forget,” Mikey’s whole face looked crumpled. “Please forgive me. You too, Frank. I’m sorry, I did this to you guys.”

“Mikey-” Gerard started, but he couldn’t fill the air with words. He’d loved Frank. And. . he still did. He could forget memories, but this feeling was something he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, ever get over. 

And now him and Frank were doomed to die, a metal door the only thing keeping them apart. 

Before anyone could say another word, there was a noise from inside the room, and Frank yelped. 

“Frank?!” Mikey and Gerard both shouted.

Frank’s voice came from further away. “There’s someone at my window.”

The terror in Frank’s voice had Gerard scraping his nails on the door, to no avail. 

Then there was another yell just before something exploded in the room, the crash resounding louder than the sirens and the pounding of Gerard’s heart. The world around Gerard went silent from the shock, and he forced to his hands and knees. 

Just as the dust settled around them, a force smashed into the door, sending it blowing backwards, taking Gerard and Mikey with it. Brick and metal showered them for a moment, and when Gerard managed to look up, there was a man in the gaping door-shaped hole. 

The man had spindly insect legs, like some of the girls had here, but he wasn’t a resident of Floor 19, Gerard could just tell. Behind him, fire raged in the small room, and smoke billowed out the now shattered window.

And then Gerard’s eyes landed on the figure in the man’s arms.

Frank. Limp and bloodied.

“What happened?!” Mikey shouted at the man, having managed to unbend his wings and stand, menacingly. 

“Something hit him in the explosion,” the man was almost nonchalant when he spoke. “You two are prisoners, correct?”

Gerard nodded without thinking, eyes still glued to the motionless Frank.

“Come with me,” the man ordered, then he was back to the window and pushing his irregular body out the ragged hole. 

“Frank!” Gerard shouted and reached to stop the man, but he was gone, out into the night. 

He turned to Mikey, “Help!”

Mikey didn’t hesitate- he grabbed Gerard around the middle and they were through the smoke and licking flame, Mikey’s wings catching shifting air and they were sailing into the sky. 

Below them was an alley, and Gerard could see the insect-man loping down to the street. They followed, swooping low so they were just above him. 

The man smiled when he saw them, then led them around a corner and to another alley that faced the burning building. 

Mikey landed, and Gerard was running flat out in a second, reaching for Frank. 

The man had put Frank down, propping him against a building, and Gerard pushed the hair from Frank’s face. There were shallow cuts all over the boy’s body, but on was more serious, right on Frank’s forehead. Gerard could also see a bone protruding under the skin of Frank’s collarbone. 

“Frankie,” Gerard grabbed the boy’s slender, bruised hand. Frank had a pulse, but it was erratic and weak. 

Gerard was about to whirl around to look for help, when someone pulled him away from Frank and into a tight embrace. 

“Gerard! You’re okay!” 

When the guy let go, Gerard got a good look at him. He’d never seen the man before, but he could tell the man obviously knew Gerard. Someone else he’d forgotten?

The man just then seemed to register Gerard’s confused face, and then he turned and saw Mikey, who’s wings were still unfurled. 

“Oh no,” the guy said, his face wrinkling into familiar stress marks. “You’re Mikey, aren’t you.”

Mikey nodded, then went to stand by Gerard. “He won’t remember you. I took his memories when he arrived.”

The guys face fell and the look made Gerard’s heart fall too. He wanted to apologize to this guy who obviously cared about him, but he couldn’t make the words come out. Instead, motioned frantically to slumped Frank. “Help him, please.”

When the man saw Frank, he was suddenly into business-mode, calling over the other people huddled in the alley and barking orders. 

Gerard stayed with Frank while the guy (Brian he discovered) bandaged Frank’s head, and attempted to wake him. 

Gerard stayed there when Brian had the others call back from the ‘rescue mission’ and people with all sorts of abilities started to emerge from the destroyed headquarters, people from Floor 19 included. 

Gerard was even there when Frank’s heart stopped and Brian began to perform CPR. Gerard was there until someone pulled him away from Frank’s still form, and tried to get him to calm down. 

Around choked sobs, Gerard then watched people begin loading into trucks, fast and frantic. No one told him if Frank was okay, and Gerard couldn’t see anyone he knew, or where’d they’d taken Frank. 

A girl came up to him after a minute, and held his hand while Gerard tried not to cry and as he sniffled and hyperventilated. Finally, she helped him into a car and spoke quietly to him as the drove. 

Her name was Cat. She was from Tennessee, and Brian had enlisted her help to get Gerard back. That shocked Gerard for a moment, that this had been a rescue mission for him. She told him that she could start fires, and that he had friends and family waiting for him back in Jersey. 

He fell asleep listening to her, and dreamt of a small, punk boy lying motionless in a casket. 

\--

 

Frank’s P.O.V

More bright light and shadows flashed across Frank’s eyelids as they had for the past hour. His body had hurt unbelievable at first, but not it just felt detached and floaty. Like when you swim so deep in a pool that everything fades away. 

The pain did come back as time went on, but faded again and again. He registered something soft, then something metal, then something soft again.

He wasn’t fully there until he heard his voice. “He’s-he’s okay?”

Gerard. Frank’s thoughts went from gray to gold, and pink, and red, and green as memories flicked through his head. Basements, forests, movies and whispered words. Smoke lazily drifting out windows, and soft pink lips and a raspy laugh to match. 

Frank didn’t hear the reply, but after a moment he actually managed to get his eyes open. He needed to see Gerard, and be sure he was okay. 

“Frank,” the voice said, and Gerard was by his side, reaching across the bed to touch Frank’s face. 

“I’m in the hospital,” Frank stated dumbly. His hand skimmed his own head, and he could feel where a bandage wrapped tightly around his forehead. “What-?”

“You don’t need to know, Frankie, you just need to be okay,” Gerard said and Frank realized he was crying. 

This was bad. 

“Gerard, I’m-i’m fine,” Frank managed to get out. 

The words seemed to ease Gerard’s worry a bit, and he leaned forward and placed his perfect lips to Frank’s, so lightly and sweetly, and Frank could taste smoke and tears and it was all too much. 

But deep in his stomach told him something was wrong. Gerard’s eyes were red-rimmed, and his sweet face was contorted in so much pain that Frank could feel it.

Gerard’s head suddenly dropped to Frank’s chest, his raven hair flaring out all over the ivory blanket. “I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysor-”

Frank brought his hands up to Gerard’s hair, then- despite the IV’s and wires sticking in his arms- he turned Gerard’s face so their eyes locked. 

And on Gerard’s face, Frank saw hopelessness. And it made tears fill Frank’s eyes and fall and nothing in the world should’ve made Gerard look like that. 

“Gee-” Frank sniffed, and now some of the tears were because, fuck, his head hurt.

“Shhh,” Gerard said. His eyes were still stuck to Frank’s, and he moved suddenly, squishing his body down next to Frank on the bed. It was awkward, but Frank was grateful, he moved and nuzzeled his head into Gerard’s shoulder, and suddenly Gerard sobbed and nuzzled back. 

Though it hurt to speak, Frank had to, “Gerard, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Frankie. Go back to sleep, I’ll be here,”

Frank moved to speak again- this just wasn’t right- but Gerard shut his eyes, and drapped an arm around Frank’s chest. 

It was silent for a moment, and Frank really did actually want to fall asleep, but- 

“Love you,” Frank managed before his eyes were betraying him and falling shut. 

“I love you, Frank, more than you’ll ever know, ever remember,” Gerard’s voice choked. 

Then, the door opened and someone stepped in with them. “I’m ready now, Mikey.” And that was the last thing Frank heard before everything went black. 

END OF PART ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II should be up soon!


End file.
